Love Vanished Once, Regrettably
by Tender Falling Rain
Summary: A passionate story of love, hate, revenge and lies. Please R/R! I know it has been quite a few years, but I do plan on finishing this. Someday...
1. Twisted World of Glass Part 1

Chapter 1: Twisted World of Glass Part 1

* * * * 

_~I felt something stirring_

_As our love began_

_But we refused to accept it,_

_And settled for friends…~_

* * * *

Day 1: Friday Morning

Akane danced around in a circle enjoying the feeling of the sun on her face. "It's such a beautiful day!" she exclaimed. "Don't you think so Ranma?"

"Yeah I guess so," he responded indifferently from where he walked next to her on the ground instead of the fence. Despite his feigned disinterest he had to agree that it did seem to be a rather pleasant day. "You know, I can't quite put my finger on it, but it does seem like something's different."

"That's funny, I was just thinking the same thing. Well, you know, now that you mention it, it has been pretty quiet lately."

"Hey, I think you're right. There's been a big let up in activity ever since the weddin- uh yeah well you know what I mean."

"Yeah," Akane and Ranma both looked away and dropped the subject. Neither one of them cared to discuss their failed wedding that had taken place a little more than a week ago. 

Akane finally broke the awkward silence. She smiled and skipped along enjoying the serenity of the day while glancing over at Ranma. "Okay, so who would win, Ryoga, or Mousse?" She asked playfully.

Ranma was relieved by the distraction and smiled taking only a few seconds to consider the question. "Well that's easy enough. Ryoga."

"Okay, but why?"

"Well think about it. If they were to get in a fight it would probably be because Mousse mistook Ryoga for me."

"Well, alright, but who's the better fighter?"

"Still Ryoga. He's a lot stronger for one thing and his techniques are almost as good as mine."

Akane rolled her eyes at Ranma's arrogance but decided to let it pass. "Okay then, what about Mousse and Kuno?"

Ranma laughed. "Well that's sure one fight I don't want to miss. Gee, I don't know. Probably Mousse. Kuno depends too much on that sword of his. And if Mousse could get it away from him, he'd be pretty much useless without it."

Akane giggled. "And of course Mousse is helpless without his silly weapons."

"Hey, don't make fun of his training potty," he said in mock seriousness. 

They both started to laugh as they continued on their way to school. After their laughter had faded Akane glanced over at Ranma timidly. She figured there was no time like the present to ask. She bit her lip and took a deep breath. "Hey Ranma?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, I was uh sort of wondering…"

"Yeah?"

She looked straight ahead trying to hide the blush spreading on her face. "Well, you know that new movie that's playing? I was thinking you'd want to go with me. I've heard it was really good and that it has a lot of good fighting scenes and all and I sort of thought it'd be fun." She stole a nervous glance at him. He remained silent with a distant look on his face. Akane started to get even more nervous.

"I mean it's no big deal or anything if you don't want to go. I'll just ask Yuka and Sayuri or something. It's just I don't think they'd enjoy it that much really. They're more into the romance and all…"

Ranma cut her off as she rambled on. "I can't. Dad and I are supposed to practice today."

"Oh. Okay well we don't have to go today or anything. Maybe some other time?"

"Yeah, sure. Maybe."

Akane knew all too well what 'maybe' meant. She tried to pretend she wasn't disappointed but knew she was failing. She quickened her pace slightly moving ahead of Ranma so that he wouldn't notice. Ranma watched her and sighed.

"She'll never understand," he thought to himself.

They continued to school without talking the rest of the way no longer enjoying what a wonderful day it had started out to be.

* * * *

_~…I remember those times,_

_Long ago,_

_When it was enough_

_Just for our friendship to grow…~_

* * * *

As Ranma and Akane continued on their way to school they were oblivious to the figures that watched them from the shadows.

"We finally found him," said the younger of the two.

"So it seems," spoke a much older man. The younger of the two began to take slow and calculated steps after Ranma and Akane but a hand fell on his shoulder holding him back. "Wait. Don't be a fool! Do you honestly think that you're a stronger fighter than he is?"

The boy shook his shoulder free from the arm that restrained it. "You doubt my skills old man?"

The man sighed and looked at the boy. "You have much to learn still, my son. I do not doubt that you have progressed greatly, but you have not come far enough to best him in combat…"

"Then what have we come here for?" the boy asked in an icy tone, a tone that would have been one of anger and irritation, if it had contained any emotion at all. "Why are you just now telling me this?"

"It was never my intention for you to fight him. At least not right away. There are other, more efficient ways of invoking your revenge on someone."

The boy leveled a cold stare at the old man. "I've asked you not to interfere. This has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me. You are my only heir. It is necessary for you to demolish anything that would keep you from carrying on my school. It is in my best interest that you succeed, my son."

"I am not your son," he said in the same emotionless voice as before. He slowly stepped out into the light reveling himself to be a boy of average height, standing with strong posture. He had short black hair that fell loosely around a golden colored headband. His eyes were black as well with the slightest hint of golden specs that seemed to flare with hate and anger. Though his features were strange they were somehow handsome despite an unattractive aura of viciousness that caused the people passing by to cross the street in order to avoid him. His clothes were of a Chinese style similar to the ones Ranma wore, only completely black with gold lining and embroidery, and upon his arms he wore two golden wristbands. The boy stood perfectly still, merely staring after the diminishing figure of his enemy.

The old man watched from the shadows in satisfaction. Though the boy outwardly disregarded his words, the old man knew that he was the one in control. The boy would follow his wishes to the very end. Soon all would fall into place, and the future of his school would be ensured.

* * * *

_~…But now I feel that we're slipping_

_As you push me away_

_And these feelings awaken_

_And my love for you stays…~_

* * * *

Friday, Noon

Ranma sat at the back of the classroom during lunch, devouring his lunch without the normal eagerness. Despite the let up in his pace, he still finished his lunch at an astounding speed and then leaned back in his chair glancing over at Akane who was seated at the other side of the room. He was annoyed to find that she was doing her best to ignore him.

"Ah great. Now she's mad at me again." He watched as she ate lunch with her friends and laughed along with them. "Maybe I should've said yes." He pondered on that thought for a moment finally shaking his head. "No. Besides, it's just Akane. It's not like I like her or anything."

_"But you do,"_ said the little voice in the back of his head.

"Ah shuddap. What do you know about it anyway?"

_"But it's true and you know it. Why are you always so stubborn? Stop denying your feelings for the girl. Just tell her how you feel!"_

"Ha. You mean like I did that other time?"

_"Oh. Her. You think about her a lot don't you? Ranma, you need to forget about that already. It was a long time ago. Don't tell me you're still expecting…"_

"NO! Of course not!"

_"That's what it is it isn't it? That's why you're avoiding Akane now."_

"SHUT UP!" he shouted only to notice he had spoken the last statement out loud and people were staring at him curiously. He laughed nervously and slouched down in his chair trying to make himself invisible.

The voice seemed to snicker inside of his head. _"You know, you probably shouldn't shout things like that out loud."_

"Oh shut up," he growled inwardly.

"Yo Ranma!" Ranma looked over to see Hiroshi and Daisuke coming over to him.

"Ah just what I needed," he mumbled before they approached him.

"Hey Ranma," Hiroshi said, sitting down in a chair. "What's going on with you and Akane?"

"Yeah, cause rumor has it that you two split up," Daisuke added.

"I told you already. We're not together. We're only engaged because of our parents…" 

"Yeah, yeah, but have your broken up?" Hiroshi interrupted.

Ranma sighed again in exasperation. "I told you guys a thousand times, it's not like that." They stared at him still waiting for a response. He sighed again and rolled his eyes. "No."

Hiroshi and Daisuke looked at each other and shrugged. "Well then, I guess the rumors aren't true after all," Daisuke said.

"Yeah, too bad. I was thinking of asking Akane out after Tori."

That got Ranma's attention. "Tori? Who the hell is Tori?"

"He's that new guy in homeroom," Hiroshi responded.

"Yeah, he asked Akane out this morning and she said she'd think about it," Daisuke added.

"WHAT!?!?" Ranma shouted. He quickly looked over to where Akane was eating with her friends. Sure enough some guy that Ranma didn't quite recognize was talking to the three girls. He said something and they all laughed. Hiroshi and Daisuke watched Ranma as he growled and started glowing with a red battle aura. They slowly started moving away from him.

"Yeah, okay Ranma we'll see you later then," Hiroshi said as he snuck away.

"Yeah, later Ranma," Daisuke said as he followed his friends hasty retreat.

Akane stood up from where she was sitting and said goodbye to her friends, walking out of the room with Tori. 

Ranma growled. "Look at him. He thinks he's so great. Just another Mikado type. Jerks like that, they think they're sooo cool." It was then that he realized that here was no one there for him to be talking to. "Ah well," he continued. "Guess there's only one thing to do," he said cracking his knuckles and laughing to himself in a not so friendly matter.

* * * *

"So I'll see you around then, okay?" Akane smiled sweetly.

"Yeah sure Akane, later!" Tori waved goodbye and smiled after her. _"Ah well,"_ he thought. _"She'll come around,_" he smirked. He rounded the corner in the hall, almost smashing into Ranma who was leaning against the wall. "Oh, hey sorry man," he said as he continued on his way. "Didn't know you were there."

"I suggest you leave Akane alone," Ranma said as Tori walked past him.

Tori stopped and turned back around to face Ranma and raised his eyebrow at him. Tori was no normal High School student. Had he lived in any other place in the world he would be the type of boy that students would cross the halls to avoid. However, in Nerima the most fearsome characters by normal standards looked like pussycats in comparison to Ranma and his friends. Unfortunately, Tori had just moved to Nerima and wasn't aware of the potential danger he was getting himself into. "Oh really? And why is that?" 

Ranma turned his head and glared at the boy. "Because I said so."

Tori smirked and started pacing in front of Ranma with calculating steps while Ranma followed him with his eyes still making no movement. "Ah, I get it. You're Ranma Saotome, aren't you?" Ranma didn't respond. "That's right, I've heard about you. Apparently you're some really great, undefeated martial artist," he said with bored acknowledgment. "Not to mention Akane Tendo's fiancé." Ranma merely shrugged. Tori got up close and looked him straight in the eye. "Well, Ranma, maybe you've finally met your match."

Ranma's gaze never wavered. He pushed himself off the wall and walked past Tori pausing behind him, speaking without looking back. "I normally don't fight with amateurs, but suave jerks like you just get on my nerves. So I'll give you one chance. Stay away from Akane, or you'll regret it." He shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk off.

"Hey, don't underestimate me, Saotome!" 

Ranma continued walking and rounded the corner. As soon as he was out of sight he started to laugh. "Yeah, I still got it."

"Ahem." Came a voice at his side. He looked over in horror to see a very angry Akane.

"A-Akane!" he mumbled nervously. "How long have you been there?"

"I heard the whole thing," she said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Ranma began to sweat. It was true that he was good at being intimidating, but no one had mastered the technique like Akane. "Hey, look!" he said backing away cautiously. "I was just doing you a favor, really!"

"Oh? By scaring off some guy that I happen to like?"

Ranma's fear was forgotten for a moment and he blinked in surprise. "You-you like him?"

Akane began to calm down slightly. "Not like that," she sighed. "Just as a friend."

"Uh huh," Ranma said starting to grow angry himself. "Right, well then I'm so sorry for interfering. I thought I was doing you a favor by getting the jerk off your back but if you like him then by all means, go for it!" He started to rush past her.

"Ranma, wait." 

"No, really," he continued still angry. "I mean it's none of my business who you date anyway. Go out with him for all I care."

"I said no. And hey! What do you care what I do anyway?"

"I don't care. Do whatever you want." He shouted registering the second half of her statement before the first. He paused after the first part registered. "You said no? Why? I mean you obviously like him," he said trying not to sound relieved.

"I do not! You're totally twisting my words. Yeah, I think he's a nice guy and all but I only like him as a friend. He's not really my type."

"Oh." Ranma responded before growing quiet. They stood there for a while before Ranma smirked. "So then I guess I am your type huh?"

"What?!?!" Akane shouted.

"Well I mean come on, you did ask me out this morning didn't you?"

"Wha- I did not!"

"Oh really? Then what was that all about huh, huh?"

Akane's eyes narrowed. "I did not ask you out. I asked you as a friend."

Ranma stopped teasing her. "You consider me your friend?"

Akane scoffed for a moment. "Well, I don't know. I guess, yeah sort of."

Ranma smiled. "Yeah, well, I think of you as a friend too."

Akane smiled back at him shyly for a moment until the bell rang. "Well, I guess we should get back to class now." She turned away and started walking towards the classroom.

"Hey Akane, wait. I've been thinking about it, and well, how about we go to that movie tomorrow?"

Akane smiled while her back was to him. However, when she turned around she frowned at him and looked at him haughtily. "You waited too long Ranma, I'm already going to the movies with Yuka and Sayuri tomorrow. Sorry, should have agreed when you had the chance!"

She whirled around and started walking back to class. Ranma groaned and started following her. "Ah man, why you always have to be like that! You are so un-cute, you know that!" he shouted after her.

"Oh yeah, well at least I'm not a pervert like you," she called back spinning around to stick her tongue out at him. They both playfully exchanged insults on the way back to class. Nearby Hiroshi and Daisuke sighed. 

"I told you they didn't break up," Hiroshi said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. They sure have a weird way of expressing their feelings though, don't they? Oh well, they got to break up eventually, right?" Daisuke asked.

"Definitely!" Hiroshi responded as they made their way towards the classroom. 

* * * *

Friday Afternoon

Ranma, Akane and Nabiki were all watching T.V. when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Akane shouted as she made her way over to the phone. Ranma continued to watch T.V. without paying any attention to the phone conversation. "Hello, Tendo Residence." Akane paused as she waited for the response on the other end of the line. "Oh hey Tori!" Ranma perked up suddenly and looked over in Akane's direction.

"Why that sneaky little…" he mumbled under his breath.

Akane giggled on the phone and Ranma giggled under his breath mimicking her. Nabiki cocked her eyebrow and looked at him out of the corner of her eye and then went back to watching T.V., pretending not to notice.

"Right, well I think that would be great!" Ranma rolled his eyes and made gagging gestures. He then noticed Nabiki looking at him and went back to watching the television trying to pretend like he didn't care.

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow! Bye Tori." Akane hung up the phone and came back into the room sitting in her place between Ranma and Nabiki. Ranma glanced at her expectantly but she didn't say anything and just went back to watching the television. Ranma waited for a while trying to think of the best way to present his question without sounding like he cared.

"Who was on the phone?" he asked trying to sound like he was more interested in the show on TV.

"Oh, that was Yuka," Akane responded without taking her eyes off the television.

Ranma jumped up and shouted at her. "You liar! That was Tori!"

Akane looked up at him with a smirk on her face. "Well, if you knew who it was, why did you ask?" She turned back to the television.

Nabiki laughed and leaned over to her little sister. "Good one sis."

Ranma stood dumbfounded for a moment before sitting down with his arms and legs crossed fuming. After a few moments he tried again to pose a nonchalant question. "So what did he want anyway?"

"Oh not much."

Ranma waited for her to continue but she didn't. After a little while he groaned. "Ah come on Akane!"

Akane giggled and turned to look at him. "If you must know, he wanted to know if Sayuri had a boyfriend. He wants to ask her out. I really think they'd hit it off, don't you?"

"Oh. Um, yeah sure I guess so." Ranma said as his interest in the subject disappeared. He sat and watched the movie in peace trying to figure out why he felt so relieved. 

* * * *

_~…In this twisted world of glass_

_We have found some true romance_

_Open up and give me just one chance_

_Cause what we have could really last…~_

* * * *

Friday, Night

"Finished!" Akane put down her pencil and looked over her homework one last time. She stretched and got out of the chair glancing at the clock. "Oh wow, I didn't realize how late it was." She quickly slipped her pajamas on and pulled down her covers getting ready to get into bed. Just then there was a knock on her door. "Come in," she called. The door opened and she turned around bouncing back slightly in surprise. "Oh, Ranma! I didn't think it was you."

"Oh, sorry. You said to come in."

"Oh no, that's fine, I'm just surprised is all. Um, what's up?"

"Well, I was talking to Hiroshi and Daisuke today about that movie and you're right it does sound pretty good."

"Yeah I know." Akane looked at him expectantly.

Ranma slouched his shoulders. "So, do you still want to go?"

Akane smiled. "Yeah. Sure. If you want to go that is."

"Yeah I guess, if you want to you know."

Akane laughed. "Okay, but only if you want to." 

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever. So tomorrow then?"

"I told you already, I'm going to a movie with Yuka and Sayuri."

"Really?" he asked scratching his head. "I thought you were just making that up."

"Stupid. What would I do that for?"

"I dunno."

"By the way, whatever happened to you training with your dad today?"

"Oh, um, pop wasn't feeling all that well so he changed his mind."

"Uh huh, sure Ranma. Admit it, you didn't want to go with me but then you got jealous because Tori asked me out and so you changed your mind. Am I right?"

"No!" Ranma shouted although a part of him knew that she was partially right. "I was just a little worried because I figured if we went to a movie together our parents would think it was a date or something and start pressuring us to get married again."

"Oh. Yeah, you're right. I guess I didn't really think of that."

"But I've been thinking about it and I think I have a plan." Akane raised her eyebrows but kept the comment that arose in her mind to herself. Ranma continued. "Okay, so we'll go to the movie the day after tomorrow. I'll tell everyone that I'm going to hang out with Hiroshi and Daisuke and you can tell them that you're going to go shopping with Yuka and Sayuri or something."

"Gee, how long did it take you to come up with that plan?"

"Hey!"

Akane laughed. "No, it's fine. That should work."

"Okay then. Night I guess. See you in the morning."

"Night Ranma."

He opened the door and paused just before going out. "Oh yeah, and my treat, by the way." He smiled and exited her room before she had a chance to respond.

Akane went to bed with a smile on her face.

* * * *

Day 2: Saturday Afternoon

Akane played with the cherry in her ice cream while Yuka and Sayuri talked about the movie.

Yuka sighed. "I wish I had a guy like that."

Sayuri sighed in the same manner. "Same with me. You're so lucky Akane."

Akane looked up at the mention of her name. "Hmm?"

"Yeah Akane. You're so lucky. You're only 16 and you're already engaged to a hunk like Ranma. I wish I had a boyfriend like that."

"Me too." The two girls pouted.

"Cheer up you guys, you're still young, I'm sure you'll both meet someone really soon. Like Tori maybe," she said looking at Sayuri who blushed.

"Yeah, I sure hope so," Yuka said, feeling a little jealous about the fact that Tori had been showing more interest in both Akane and Sayuri than he had been showing in her. 

"Besides," Akane continued. "You're forgetting, Ranma never asked me to marry him, it was our parent's idea."

"Yeah, that's true," said Sayuri. "I bet you two haven't even kissed yet have you?"

Akane almost chocked on her ice cream. She started blushing furiously. "Well, no…"

Yuka shook her head. "Akane! You really need to do something about Ranma. If you don't make your move he's going to end up with one of his other fiancé's."

"Yeah, Akane. A guy like Ranma, he's not going to wait around forever, you know."

Akane blushed feeling rather uncomfortable. "Yeah well…" She looked around for some kind of distraction. Finally her eyes fell on a flier on the window. "Hey look!" she said pointing at the advertisement. "There's a new Karaoke place that just opened!"

Yuka and Sayuri succeeded in being distracted. Akane was very relieved. "Oh wow cool! Hey, let's go check it out tomorrow!"

"Oh yeah! That's a great idea! What about you Akane, you want to go?"

Akane almost choked on her ice cream again. _ "So close,"_ she thought. "I uh can't. I have plans."

Yuka and Sayuri blinked as they tried to remember the last time Akane had plans. Sure things popped up out of the clear blue for their friend, but it was very rare for Akane to have something planned in advance. They were her closest friends after all, and Akane didn't usually do things with other people.

"You have plans?" Yuka asked.

"What kind of plans?" Sayuri added.

Akane had kind of been hoping they would've just dropped it, but no such luck. "It's no big deal. Ranma and I are just going to a movie after school," she said as casually as she could.

Yuka and Sayuri stared at her in shock for a few seconds and then broke into excited chatter about the 'date' that Ranma and Akane would be going on.

_"Oh great,"_ Akane thought. _"No flier's going to get me out of this now. Guess I'll have to resort to plan b."_

"Right," she interrupted. "But hey, what did you think about the way that they looked at each other from across the room at that party?" she said in the most girly, dreamy tone she could stomach.

Yuka and Sayuri stopped chattering and stared at her blankly.

"You know, in the movie?" Akane said prompting them.

The two girls sighed and clasped their hands in front of them with stars in their eyes. "Oh I know! Wasn't it just so romantic? Oh and what about that time when they…"

_"And their off,"_ Akane thought tuning out the drone of her friends chattering. She slouched back in her seat. "_I thought I'd never get them to stop talking about Ranma and me. The way they say it almost sounds like a date or something."_ She pondered that thought for a moment. _"Well, maybe it is. I mean yeah, he did ask me, and he did offer to pay. It does sound an awfully lot like a date…"_ She continued contemplating whether or not she and Ranma were going on a date while Sayuri and Yuka continued to chatter about the movie.

* * * *

Saturday Evening 

The Tendos and the Saotomes all sat around the table eating dinner that night. 

"So Akane, how was the movie?" Kasumi asked.

"It was good," Akane responded without much enthusiasm. 

Ranma paused from inhaling his food to glance at her but didn't say anything. He then returned to his dinner.

"Oh, yeah," Akane said. "I'm going to hang out with them again tomorrow too."

"But Akane, you just saw them today."

"Yeah, but this new Karaoke place just opened up and we want to go check it out."

"Well, I guess that would be okay. Just make sure you spend some time on your school work tonight since you won't have as much time tomorrow."

"Alright." She went back to her dinner.

"Oh yeah," Ranma said between bites. "That's reminds me. I'm going to hang out with Hiroshi and Daisuke tomorrow."

_"Idiot,"_ Akane thought. "Could _he be any more obvious?"_ She looked around the table. Nabiki looked a little suspicious but no one else really took much notice to the fact. Still, Nabiki was the one she needed to worry about the most. She was knocked out of her thoughts as Genma spoke.

"No."

Ranma was a little surprised as well. "Huh?"

"I said no. You're not going out until you finish that math homework of yours."

"Ah, but pops! That'll take me forever! I hate math! Besides I don't see what it has to do with martial arts anyway!"

"Quit whining Ranma, you sound like a girl!"

"But pops! I really want to go!"

"I'll help him," Akane said trying to cut off the promised argument. However, now everyone, not just Nabiki were looking at her suspiciously. "I mean I have the same homework. I can help you with it if you want. That way you can get it done tonight and you can go hang out with your friends tomorrow." Everyone still looked suspicious. Ranma finally caught on to the fact and tried to make the situation seem more normal.

"Great," he mumbled under his breath. "Not only do I have to do math but now I have to spend the evening with Akane."

"Ranma!!!" Akane shouted smashing him with her mallet. The hit looked pretty hard but she pulled it considerably. Fortunately she had caught on to what Ranma was doing. "Hmph!" she said as she stood up from the table. "Fine then, do it by yourself." As she walked out of the room she noticed that no one seemed very suspicious anymore, except for Nabiki who watched her younger sister as she made her way out of the room.

* * * *

Saturday Night

Akane sat at her desk doing her homework when there was a knock at her door. "Come in," she said as she continued writing.

Ranma entered her room and walked over to her desk. "Sorry about dinner. I didn't really mean it, I just didn't want them to be suspicious or nothing."

Akane smiled and turned around. "Yeah I know. I kind of figured. How's your head by the way?"

"It's okay," he smiled. "You pulled it didn't you?"

She smiled and nodded. 

"So then we're still on for tomorrow right?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay then. I'm going to go to bed. See you in the morning." He quickly made his way for the door.

"Hold it." He stopped.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"No, I don't think so," he lied.

"You're math homework," Akane prompted.

"Oh," Ranma slouched, defeated. "Yeah, that."

"Come on, have a seat."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you do, now sit. Come on, it's not really all that hard. If you concentrate it shouldn't take us too long."

Ranma did as he was told and they went about working on their homework.

In the room next to Akane's, Nabiki stood with her ear to the wall and a smirk on her face.

* * * *

_~…I don't want to play games no more,_

_Let's be honest with ourselves,_

_Please don't push me away again,_

_I just want to be myself…~_

* * * *

Day 3: Sunday Afternoon

The following afternoon had actually gone surprisingly well. The movie had been good and Ranma and Akane hadn't fought once. Afterwards they took a detour and went through the park on their way home. As they walked they made small talk and commented on the weather, Ranma for one being happy it hadn't been raining lately. Everything was going nicely, but Akane couldn't help but notice that Ranma had seemed rather distant. She was curious but had been too afraid to ask. She glanced ahead. They were almost out of the park. They'd be home soon and then she'd never get a chance to ask him. 

"Ranma?" she asked cautiously as she stopped walking. 

He stopped as well and turned back towards her. "What?"

"Is something wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just you seem so… I don't know, distant I guess. And I can tell you're thinking about something." He didn't say anything but just looked down for a moment. _"Good,"_ she thought. _"At least he's not denying it."_

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked awkwardly.

He looked at her, trying to decide and finally just sighed and started walking again. "You wouldn't understand." 

Akane glared after him as she started to feel rather insulted. "Hey!" she shouted quickening her pace to catch up with him. "I was just trying to help! You don't have to be rude or anything."

"No, I mean… I don't mean to be rude. I just don't feel like it's something I want to talk about, that's all." Ranma started to get a little apprehensive. He hadn't completely enjoyed himself because he was feeling uncomfortable for some reason, but all in all it had been a good evening and they were getting along well. He didn't want to ruin it now. He hoped she'd understand.

She didn't. "Oh." She didn't sound angry but rather deeply hurt. "Fine, be that way then," she said more angrily as she started to rush past him.

"Akane! Wait!" He shouted catching up to her and falling into step with her pace. 

"Leave me alone."

"Come on, at least let me explain!?"

"Just forget it Ranma."

"Why do you always have to be like that?" he shouted. "You never listen to me!"

She sighed and turned around to face him crossing her arms in front of her with a stern look. "Okay, fine. Explain."

"Well, I uh," Ranma stumbled at first; shocked by the fact she was actually listening to him. He could see her growing impatient so he resolved to answer. "It's just that… Well, you're right. I'm not quite myself right now, and there has been something on my mind. It just sort of something that happened a while ago, before me and Pops came to stay here." He looked at her only to see her expression hadn't changed much. "Look, I know you're trying to help me and I'm just being a total jerk. It's just that…" he trailed off trying to think of the right words to finish his sentence. Akane could see the inner struggle within him and began to cool her temper. "I guess I just don't feel comfortable talking about it just yet. Maybe some day."

Akane's expression lightened and she smiled. "It's okay Ranma. I understand."

They stood motionless for a moment until Ranma caught sight of a bench. "Hey, you want to sit down for a little while? I don't really feel like going home yet and dinner probably won't be ready for a while."

"Okay sure." They both sat on the bench. There was an awkward silence for a moment before Akane finally spoke. "So, who would win, Taro or Herb?"

Ranma smiled. "Hmmm, well, they're both pretty weak if you ask me…"

Akane smiled at Ranma's typical ego trip. _ "I guess he's back to his normal self again,"_ she thought. "_I wish he could open up a bit more with me though."_

"Alright, now I have a question for you Akane."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Why do you go to those stupid romance movies with your friends?"

Akane sighed. "Typical guy. You know, a movie doesn't have to be all about blood and guts to be good!"

"I realize that. I'm just saying, I know you don't enjoy those movies. I mean you never watch shows like that at home, and I've seen you with your friends. They're always talking about how romantic it is and all but you just kind of don't say anything. And I could tell you enjoyed this movie, but it just doesn't seem like you do enjoy those movies. I'm just wondering why you go if you don't like them."

Akane blinked a little surprised Ranma had made such a sharp observation. She thought for a moment about how to answer. "Well, I guess I just go because I like to be with Yuka and Sayuri. You know, I've known them for so long, and they were really there for me when my mother died." Her voice caught a little at the mention of her mother and Ranma was worried for a moment that she might start to cry. However, after a second Akane continued. "Besides, as long as they have one of those movies to go on about they stay out of my own love li…" She trailed off and blushed. "Well, I mean as long as they're talking about the movie they're not talking about us…" She trailed off again and sighed. There just was no simpler way to put it. "You know what I mean. I'm sure Hiroshi and Daisuke are the same way."

Ranma laughed. "Yeah, but they only ask because they're constantly hoping we'll break up so that you'll be free again."

Akane shivered. "Ugh."

"What?" Ranma asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I'd hate things to go back to the way they used to be at school."

"Really? I always sort of figured that things had gotten worse for you since me and Pops moved here. I mean what with Shampoo and Ukyo and Kodachi. Don't you ever wish you could have your old life back? I mean have things like they were before I came?"

Akane thought for a moment. "I'd be lying if I said that things didn't bother me sometimes. I really hate it when we fight and I don't really enjoy fighting with the other girls either. But for the most part, I wouldn't say I have any regrets. I mean life is hardly boring, and I've made some new friends. Ryoga, Ukyo, and I guess Shampoo and Mousse. And then you of course. For some time now I've been used to the idea of you being a part of my life. I can't even imagine now what things would be like without you, and for the most part I don't want to. I'd say I'm happier now than I was before."

Ranma didn't say anything for a moment and stared ahead looking at nothing in particular. When he spoke he still avoided looking at her. "When we first came to live with you, I remember that we had a fight and I went to go apologize. But when I got there I heard you talking to your sister. You said you were engaged to your worst nightmare."

Akane stared at him. A sick feeling built up in her stomach. As she looked at him she could tell that it had seriously hurt him. _"How long has he been thinking of this_," she wondered. _"And have those words that I said kept us from getting closer?"_

"You heard that?" she whispered. Ranma merely nodded. "Oh Ranma, I'm so sorry. I felt like my whole life had been taken away from me. It didn't matter whom I had been engaged to, I was just upset that it wasn't my choice, and I was angry. You know how that is. We get angry and we say things we don't mean."

He looked at her. "So you didn't mean it?"

She faltered. "At the time, maybe a little. But since then I've gotten to know you better and well, I don't know if we ever will get married or not, but if we did, I can't say that I'd mind that much. There are worse people I can imagine being engaged to, but I feel like I could be happy with you, if we do end up getting married, that is."

Akane blushed and looked away from him. The two both fell silent. After a moment Ranma put his arm around Akane and pulled her closer. Akane gasped slightly. Then she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat that way for a while not saying anything, but neither of them felt uncomfortable with the silence.

"Akane?" Ranma spoke softly after a few minutes.

"What?" She looked up at him and their eyes met. Akane's heartbeat quickened and she felt very nervous, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to look away. Akane's eyes went wide as Ranma began to lean in towards her slowly. _"He's going to kiss me!"_ she thought. _ "Finally,"_ said a less prominent voice in the back of her head as her eyes fluttered shut and she tilted her chin upwards.

They were just about to kiss when they were distracted by a crash of thunder above.

"Ah man!" Ranma yelled. "And we were having such nice weather until now!" His voice changed half way through the sentence as he turned into a girl. Within seconds they were completely drenched. "Come on," Ranma-chan said. "We'd better get home quick." They both jumped up and started hurrying home. 

_"Dammit,"_ Akane thought to herself. _ "We were so close."_

Ranma-chan frowned to herself as she ran along. _"What the hell was I thinking?"_ she asked herself. _"You were going to kiss her,"_ said the voice in the back of her head. 

_ "Well, duh, I knew that much. The question is why?"_

_ "Because, you like her. Admit it."_

Ranma-chan smiled a little. _"Yeah, I guess I do."_

_"See, I told you so. You love Akane."_

_"Okay, now you're just pushing it."_

_ "But it's true."_

_ "Would you shut up already?"_

_ "Sorry."_

Ranma-chan sighed in frustration. _"Since when did I start having arguments with myself anyway? And loosing them for that matter."_ She shook her head and continued running home along with Akane, the girl that he liked, but didn't love.

* * * *

_~…Place your hand in mine_

_We're both unsure of where to go_

_But from now on,_

_I promise we'll go there together…~_

* * * *

End of Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, hope you like the beginning. Things start getting more complicated from here on out. You may think that Ranma and Akane are acting a little out of character in regards to each other, but that's because I'm trying to show them as starting to mature in their relationship. They gradually get closer through the process of this story. Oh, and there should be more chapters very soon. I have chapters two and three completed, but I want to proof read them one last time before I put them up. I'm also about half way through my fourth chapter and have written bits and pieces of other chapters. It's looking like this story is going to be about nine chapters long plus an epilogue. Anyway, please give me a review and let me know what you think! 

Coming soon: Chapter 2: I Knew You Once Before


	2. I Knew You Once Before

Chapter 2: I Knew You Once Before 

* * * * 

_~For so long _

I was lost in the memories, 

Of what could have been, 

Trying desperately to find 

My way back to then…~ 

* * * * 

Day 3: Sunday Early Afternoon 

Ryoga stared down at his feet and watched them move with each step. Left, right, left, right, left, right. He'd learned it didn't make that much difference if he looked where he was going or not. Actually he'd found he'd get where he wanted faster if he didn't try so hard. The places he didn't want to go always seemed to be around the next corner, while the places he wanted to be were always so far away. But now he was just drifting. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Akane anymore. She was always with him, but at the moment he felt that he needed some time away with his thoughts. 

His mind had wandered along with his feet and he suddenly realized that he was getting hungry. He looked up and examined his surroundings. 

"I don't think I've ever been here before," he muttered. "I wonder where I could be now? Better ask someone." He turned and walked into the restaurant to his left. "Excuse me, but could you…" He trailed off and his jaw dropped. 

"Well hey there sugar. Long time no see." Ukyo smiled at him from behind her grill. 

"W-W-What are you doing here?" 

"Um, this is my restaurant." 

_ "Oh no,"_ he thought. _"I came back to Nerima without even realizing it! Why does this always happen to me?"_

Ukyo waited while he had his little mental conversation with himself. When she figured he was nearing a conclusion she spoke up. "So, what'll it be sugar?" 

Ryoga slouched onto a stool. "What's today's special?" 

"Pork." 

Ryoga shivered. "I'll just have a mushroom one then." 

Ukyo raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything. "Coming right up!" She began to prepare the batter as Ryoga dropped his pack on the floor and began to search through it. Ukyo turned and greeted a new customer as he walked in. She faltered slightly while taking in the features of the dark boy in the black and gold silk Chinese outfit. There was a very unsettling expression on the boy's face. He sat down next to Ryoga, and as she asked for his order she mentally checked to make sure her battle spatula was in place. Just in case. 

"I'll just have your special," the boy said in an emotionless, yet chilling voice. 

Ryoga froze and the hair on the back of his neck began to rise. He slowly sat up and turned towards the customer who turned to look at him at the same time. Ukyo watched as recognition dawned in both of their eyes and they sprang out of their seats falling into fighting stances at opposite ends of the restaurant. 

"You!" the strange boy spat. 

"Why do you keep following me?" Ryoga asked. 

"I'm not! I learned that lesson a long time ago. You just keep turning up in all the wrong places!" 

"Hey look, I still don't know what you've got against me, but I'm ready to take you on any time." 

"Hey Ryoga," Ukyo interjected. Under normal circumstances she would have avoided getting involved in one of Ryoga's fights at all costs. However, she felt every potential fight that took place in her restaurant was her business as well. "Friend of yours?" 

"Hardly," Ryoga grunted. "I've met up with him a few times throughout my travels and he keeps trying to pick fights with me." 

"Well, what did you do to him?" 

"How should I know?" Ryoga exclaimed. 

While they continued talking, the boy grew impatient and leapt forward with incredible speed catching Ryoga off guard. The boy kicked Ryoga fully in the stomach before he had a chance to regain his concentration. Ryoga grunted as he was pushed back several feet but managed to remain standing. 

"Hey!" Ryoga shouted. "I was talking!" 

The boy simply ignored him and attacked again. Ryoga was more alert this time, but was still forced onto the defense. As he dodged and blocked the boy's attacks, Ukyo could tell he was struggling to push to the offense, but the boy wasn't allowing him enough space. Ryoga jumped into the air in order to gain some distance, but the boy, being too quick for him kicked him in the stomach again before he was able to get away. The momentum sent him flying over Ukyo's grill, crashing into her shelves, and spilling various condiments everywhere. 

Ukyo jumped out of the way and groaned at the sight of her smashed cabinets. Her restaurant was already turning into a disaster zone and her customers had all left at the first sign of a fight, some without ever paying. She looked at the fallen Ryoga as he shook flour out of his hair and jumped to his feet. 

"Why don't you just stay down?" asked the boy. 

Ryoga scoffed. "That was nothing. Try this!" Ryoga lunged forward with his index finger extended. Ukyo watched in horror knowing far too well where the whole thing was headed. The strange boy merely stood still, completely void of any emotion. Ukyo couldn't read him and there was no way for her to know if the boy knew what was coming. If he didn't know, he might really get hurt. If he did know, he might have some kind of counter attack. Either way her restaurant was going to be demolished, and she wasn't about to sit around and wait for it to happen. 

With her spatula in hand she lunged between the two and spun her weapon in a circle smashing Ryoga out of the way and ending up by clonking the new boy on the head. He cowered under the blow and looked up at her from under the metal. 

"Why did you that?" 

Ukyo ignored the boy's comment. "In any other restaurant you could've probably gotten away with totaling the place and then leaving without paying for the damages, but not here. I'm not one to interfere with other people's arguments, but when you fight in my restaurant it becomes my business. Now, I might have let you off with a mere warning but when you go around picking on my friends for no good reason I start to get a little ticked off. So get out of here before I make you sorry you ever met me or Ryoga here." 

The boy straightened up brushing her spatula aside and stood up to his full height. He seemed to grow before Ukyo's very eyes and she found it difficult to maintain her demeanor. They locked eyes in a staring contest both trying to will the other to back down. When Ukyo refused to give, the boy glanced over at Ryoga who was starting to get up from the floor while rubbing his head. "If that's how you treat your friends, I'd hate to see how you act towards your enemies. I suppose Ryoga merely allows it because you're a woman." Ukyo cringed in fury at his words. "I didn't realize you had any honor Hibiki." He looked back at Ukyo. "I, however, wouldn't hesitate to fight you." Ukyo tensed, preparing for him to attack. The boy studied her fierce expression for a moment before continuing. "But I hold no grudge towards you at this time. I suggest you don't cross me again though." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah or I'll live to regret it or something." Ukyo growled. "Save the speech, I've heard it all before. Just get out of my restaurant and don't come back, you got it?" 

For the first time the boy laughed in an amused manner. He cast a glance at Ryoga. "This isn't over, Hibiki," he hissed. 

* * * * 

After the boy was gone Ukyo shivered. She felt like she had been drained. "Who the hell was that?" She asked Ryoga as they both began to clean up the mess that was her restaurant. 

"Beats me. I haven't a clue what his problem is. I just keep running into him. He's always so upset with me, like I did something, but I don't even really know him!"

"Come on Hibiki, think really hard. He's not just a little upset, he's furious! You must have really done something awful to him." 

Ryoga scratched his head, not because he was remembering anything useful, but because the whole situation seemed like a wacky form of reversed dejah vu. He looked at Ukyo who was staring at him expectantly and merely shrugged. She rolled her eyes in frustration and went back to sweeping the floor. 

"Just remember Hibiki, you owe me one." 

"How do you figure? I could have taken him you know. He just caught me off guard. He hasn't beaten me yet you know!" 

Ukyo whapped him on the head with her broom. "I meant about the restaurant you jackass. I couldn't care less if you fought that guy. Just don't EVER do it in MY restaurant, you got it?" 

Ryoga rubbed his head and nodded. _"Ukyo sure is violent,"_ he thought

"Anyway, so he's never beaten you?"

"Well, no, but then I've never really beaten him either. We never really get to finish our fights." 

"Why's that?"

"I'm not sure. It just seems that no matter how hard I fight, he's always equally matched with me. I haven't fought him in a while, but the last time we fought it ended as a draw. But now I've improved a lot, I should have won easily." 

"You think he's better as well?" 

"No! That's the thing. His moves were all the same. Nothing was different. And yet somehow he was better than before. We were equal again." 

"Hardly equal, Ryoga. As far as I could tell he was winning." 

"No he wasn't!" Ryoga shouted surprising Ukyo. He took a few seconds and calmed himself down. When he spoke again his voice resumed a normal tone. "He just caught me off guard and I didn't have a chance to retaliate. His fighting skills matched mine though, trust me, we were equal." 

"So what do you think that means?" Ukyo asked as she began to adjust her cabinet and rearrange the condiments on the shelves. She was a little afraid to contradict Ryoga again. 

"Well, I know it sounds crazy, but I think he adjusts to meet my level." 

"But if that's the case why does he adjust so that you're just equal? Why not adjust so that he's better?" 

"That's the thing I don't get." He shook his head. "I thought I was rid of him this time, it's been so long. But every once in a while he pops up out of nowhere. It's sort of like he's following me or something. And he's out to get me I tell you!" 

"Oh please, you must be imagining things." 

"No really, it's like he's on some kind of mission to track me to the ends of the earth or something." Ryoga paused and thought for a moment. _ "There it is again, that dejah vu thing."_

Ukyo shook her head. "I don't think so, he seemed surprised to see you." 

"Yeah, I suppose." His eyes got a far off and contemplative look. 

Ukyo sighed at her friend's constant habit of daydreaming. "Hey, Hibiki. Don't worry about it okay?" 

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and went back to cleaning up the mess. However, he couldn't stop thinking about that boy. _"There's just something more to it all. I just know it."_

* * * * 

_~…But now I try not to remember, _

That I knew you once before, 

It only makes things more complicated 

And it's time I learned to live without you…~ 

* * * * 

Sunday Afternoon 

The boy strolled onto the field with slow steps, and his typical stern expression that lacked any emotion. The old man looked up from his place on the ground by their tent upon the boy's arrival. "You were unsuccessful?" he asked. 

"There were… complications," the boy said flatly. 

"You were distracted." 

"I was not. There was just some interference." 

The old man lowered his head in disdain. "You have failed due to a distraction. Before you complete you mission you must eliminate that distraction." 

"That will not be necessary. All I need is a new approach." He turned and walked over to the fire. 

"Wait! Tell me what you're going to do first." 

The boy sat down and sighed in annoyance. "Hibiki left this afternoon. With his sense of direction he won't be back for a week. In the meantime I'll attend to other… matters." He closed his eyes and began to meditate. 

The old man smiled. "And all the pieces fall into place," he said in a low voice so that the boy could not hear him. 

After a few minutes the boy opened his eyes and stared up at the sky. With a sigh he stood and walked over to his pack lying next to their tent. He pulled out a flask and poured some of the liquid into a tin cup as the old man watched him inquisitively. The boy looked up at him. "I have a headache," he stated simply as he began to drink. When he was finished he stood up and turned away. "It's about to rain," he said as he lifted the flap of the tent and went inside. 

Sure enough, a few moments later a crash of thunder was heard overhead. The old man stared up at the sky. "A prelude of things to come," he mumbled under his breath. He looked to the fire, and satisfied the rain was smothering it, turned and followed after the boy. He disappeared inside the tent, just as a drenched Ranma-chan and Akane ran by on their way home. 

* * * *

_~…A look in those eyes_

_It was so easy to relate_

_But you weren't that person_

_The one I used to hate…~_

_* * * *_

Sunday Evening

Ukyo flipped another okonomiyaki and tossed it to a customer. It was still a rather slow night. She hadn't fully recovered business since the earlier fight. Another customer walked in and she looked up to say her welcome mid-flip of another okonomiyaki.

"Hello, and welcome to Ucchan's Okonomi…" She trailed off and let the okonomiyaki drop to the floor.

The new customer was a young girl of about Ukyo's age with the most beautiful waist long hair Ukyo had ever seen. It was thick and black with golden zigzagged patterns running through it. She wore a pair of low cut, white sweat pants that were almost see-through and a black halter-top, which only served to show off her ample figure, one that rivaled Shampoo's or even Ranma's girl side. She had immediately attracted the attention of all the males in the restaurant, much to the annoyance of their dates. There was also a fair share of guys that had snuck into the restaurant in order to get another look at her. Ukyo must have been staring for a while, because eventually the girl giggled.

"What, is something wrong?" she asked with a bright, friendly smile. 

"N-No," Ukyo stumbled. She couldn't figure it out but there was something really strange about the girl. "No, I'm sorry I guess you just reminded me of someone."

"Oh." The girl blinked in surprise sitting down. "Well, I doubt that we've met, unless you travel a lot." She swung a large pack off of her shoulder and placed it on the floor beside her.

"I uh used to, not any more though."

"Huh, well, I don't think we've ever met. Hi, I'm Sachiko." The girl smiled reassuringly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ukyo. Well, what'll it be then?"

"Oh, I'm in the mood for pork," she grinned evilly, an action missed by Ukyo. "And just one, I'm sort of in a rush. I still need to find a place to stay for the night."

"Oh really? When'd you get into town?" Ukyo asked as she resumed cooking.

Sachiko thought about her response for a moment. "A little earlier today. I just haven't had a chance to look for a place yet."

"Hmm, well, I don't think there are really any good hotels around here."

"Oh, well, I was actually just looking for an empty lot to set up my tent or something. Can't really afford a hotel anyway."

"You sure about that? Nerima's a pretty tough area.

Sachiko laughed. "Oh don't worry about it. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

Somehow Ukyo didn't think she could. After all, it was Nerima. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. How long you here for anyway?"

"Well, that depends. You see well, you're going to probably think it's crazy," she leaned over the counter and whispered to Ukyo. "But I'm sort of chasing after my ex-fiancé."

"You don't say," Ukyo said nonchalantly. "Wow, yeah I'd have to say that's definitely a new one," she replied sarcastically, an action Sachiko apparently didn't pick up on.

"Yeah well, I'm going to make him pay for what he did to me." 

The girl looked down at the table, her bangs falling over her eyes. For the first time Ukyo sensed something unfriendly about the girl. When she first entered she had seemed so chipper and easy going, but now she saw the same blood thirst she had felt towards Ranma all those years. For some reason she was drawn to that. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" she asked while serving the girl her okonomiyaki.

"Well, actually, it was the guy and his father. You see, they talked my father, who was totally against the idea, into arranging us to be married. I guess I sort of helped them out there though. This boy was just so sweet." She grew distant and mournful at the memory. "He said he loved me." She paused for a moment in reflection before shaking her head so that her hair fell behind her shoulders. All the guys began to drool while watching her hair cascade down her back, and one even fell out of his chair. Ukyo rolled her eyes in response to the stupidity of the boys, rejecting the thought that she might be feeling a little jealous. Sachiko continued her story. "Anyway, my father eventually figured out that they were just crooks and that they were planning on taking off with all of daddy's fortune and leaving me behind. I didn't believe him though. I told him that this boy would never do that to me, that he loved me." She stopped then and took a bite of her okonomiyaki.

"So what happened?" Ukyo asked anxiously.

Sachiko sighed. "Well, lets just say I was wrong. Anyway, after he left daddy was devastated. And of course, I was heartbroken. So I swore my revenge and have been following him ever since."

Ukyo couldn't help thinking that dejah vu thing Ryoga was talking about was contagious. For some reason Ukyo felt for the girl. Sachiko had been through the same kind of thing she had. It was like they shared an immediate bond. She thought for a moment before coming to a decision. "Hey, look, like I said before, Nerima's not the place for some girl to be out on her own, and my roommate Konatsu's going to be out of town for a while. How about you just stay with me while you're in town?"

"What are you crazy? After the story I just told you? Don't you think I'm insane?"

"Yeah well, I can relate believe it or not."

"Really? What do you mean?"

"Well, it's a long story, I'll tell you about it later okay? The spare room's right up the stairs over there and to the right. Just make yourself at home."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not. And besides, if you try to kill me in the middle of the night or something it'll be good practice for me. Been a while since I had a good fight."

"Wow, people in Nerima sure are friendly."

"No, people in Nerima are insane, which is why I'm going to have to insist you stay here."

"Well, okay then. Wow. I don't know what to say! Thank you so much!"

"No problem."

The girl picked up her bag and made for the spare room Ukyo had indicated. "Oh, and if there's anything I can help you with, like with the cooking or anything just let me know. I was a pretty good cook before the whole you know swearing my life to revenge thing."

Ukyo laughed. "Okay then, I'll hold you to that." Sachiko laughed and disappeared up the stairs. Ukyo smiled to herself as she continued to cook. "Well, this should keep me entertained for a while." She looked around at her full restaurant and smiled. "Be good for business too."

* * * *

_~…Stranger,_

_Could I have known you once before?_

_Though implausible it must be so_

_For I feel I've known you forever_

_Though logic tells me no…~_

* * * *

Sunday Night

"Phew! I'm exhausted," Ukyo exclaimed to Sachiko. The two of them were sitting around one of Ukyo's tables. After Sachiko had unpacked, she had come down to help Ukyo, and the two had a great time, serving Ukyo's crowded restaurant together. When the last customer had left, the two had sat down and Ukyo told Sachiko all about Ranma, as promised. Sachiko had trouble containing her laughter as Ukyo recounted some of the more ridiculous stories, and the girl was so high-spirited that Ukyo found her laughter contagious.

"Yeah, I'm tired too. Here, I'll make you some tea," Sachiko said, standing up.

"Oh no, that's fine."

"Oh please, it's the least I can do. I promise you'll like it," Sachiko said pulling some herbs from her pocket and walking over to the stove to heat some water. "It's an old family recipe. Besides I want some myself. Seems I can't sleep without a good cup of tea these days."

Ukyo gave in and nodded, although it didn't make much difference, considering Sachiko had already started.

"So when are the two of you getting married?" Sachiko finally asked from across the room.

Ukyo's frowned. "I um, well, I'm not sure really."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's a little complicated."

"How so?"

Ukyo fiddled with her hands in an awkward manner. "He um, he sort of has another fiancé."

Sachiko paused slightly. "Really?"

Ukyo sighed. "Actually he has three other fiancé's."

"What? Three?" Sachiko shouted in surprise almost dropping the two teacups in her hands.

"Well, one of them isn't really his fiancé. But she seems to think she is."

"And the other two?" Sachiko asked eagerly.

"They're more or less official. Kodachi, she's just kind of in love with Ranma so she claims him as hers. But the other two actually have some kind of claim. First there's Shampoo, she's a Chinese Amazon, and well, Ranma beat her in combat and apparently the Amazon laws dictate that now she has to marry him. Then there's Akane. She's actually his primary fiancé. They were engaged before they were even born by their stupid fathers. But they hate each other. They're constantly fighting. 

"Akane... Hmm... What's she look like?" Sachiko asked. Ukyo looked at her, somewhat confused by the relevance of the question. "I mean is she cute at all?" 

"Akane? Well, she has sort of short hair and is just a little shorter than me. I don't know. I guess she's kind of cute. But Ranma doesn't think so. He's always calling her un-cute. I'm the cute fiancé," Ukyo said with a smile. "That's what Ranma-honey says." 

"Ah, how sweet. Sounds like you guys are the perfect couple. That is if it wasn't for the other girls." 

"Yeah, I know. But Ranma doesn't love any of them. So I'm sure we'll get married, just as soon as he can figure out some way to break it off with the other girls."

Sachiko sat down with the two cups. "Oh, right I'm sure he will," she said, sounding only the slightest bit skeptical. Ukyo pretended not to notice. "Anyway, here you go." 

Ukyo looked at the tea closely. She watched Sachiko as she took a sip, just to be sure.

Sachiko set down the cup and looked up at Ukyo. "Well?" Sachiko watched Ukyo expectantly as she lifted the cup. Just as she raised the cup to her lips, Ukyo began to notice something and her eyes grew wide. However, Sachiko was still watching her so she took a drink.

She sat still then with the cup poised just below her lips, with a far off expression.

"Ukyo?" Sachiko asked cautiously. "What is it?"

Ukyo blinked and shook her head. "I-I don't know," Ukyo muttered, confused. She noticed Sachiko looking at her in concern and smiled to reassure her. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Sachiko breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay then. What do you think of the tea?"

"Oh! Right!" Ukyo took another sip and tested the flavor. "Wow! That's delicious!"

Sachiko smiled in delight. "See, didn't I tell you? I knew you'd like it. And it'll help you to sleep better."

"What's in it anyway?"

"Ah, ah, ah," Sachiko tsked, wagging her finger. "I can't tell you that, it's a family secret."

Ukyo smiled. "Fine then, I won't tell you the secret to my okonomiyaki."

The two laughed and continued to talk for a while, but Ukyo couldn't help feeling a little uneasy about something, although she couldn't figure out what it was. After the two had went to bed, Ukyo immediately fell into a dreamless sleep, and her uneasiness disappeared completely.

* * * *

_~…I used to deny the truth_

_I pretended not to know_

_That you didn't love me_

_While I loved you so…~_

_* * * *_

Day 4: Monday, Noon

Ukyo entered the classroom with her lunch and found a rather unusual sight. At the back of the room, not so far away from Akane's usual friends, sat Ranma and Akane, eating their lunches as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Ukyo was a little daunted but made her way over to the unusual pair anyway.

"Hey, Ranma-honey, Akane!" she smiled brightly.

Both of them looked up. "Oh hey Ucchan," Ranma said. They didn't appear either disturbed or relieved by her interruption. They were simply… neutral.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh not much," Ranma began, chatting cheerfully. "Just this movie we saw yesterday. You know, that new one that just came out? It's really good, you should go see it."

Ukyo blinked as she processed two things. First of all, Akane and Ranma didn't have a legitimate reason to sit together other than enjoying each other's company, and second, the more important of the two thoughts, they had gone on a date without being forced or hating each other the next day. She had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't having a dream of the nightmarish type.

"Y-You two went out together? Like on a date?" She asked choking out the last word.

Akane frowned at the question and looked at Ranma, waiting to hear his answer. Ranma looked a little fidgety but still managed to answer simply.

"Nah, it was nothing like that. We just went together as friends." Akane only seemed half satisfied by his answer. "But really Ukyo, you should go see it. Very good movie. Right Akane?"

"Hmm?" Akane jumped slightly snapping out of her thoughts. Ukyo frowned wondering what she had been thinking about. "Oh! Um yeah, it was good," she replied lamely.

"Oh, well thanks. Maybe I'll go see it with my new roommate." Ukyo responded, remembering what she had wanted to tell Ranma in the first place.

"Roommate?" Akane and Ranma asked in unison while blinking curiously.

_ "Damn,"_ Ukyo thought while looking at the mirrored inquisitive looks on their faces. _"This is creepy."_

"Yeah, she came to my restaurant last night and needed a place to stay so I offered. Her name's…"

"Akane!" came the gleeful shout of Akane's friend Yuka as she rushed over. "Akane!"

"What is it?" Akane asked the overly excited girl.

"Come quick, Tori just left with Sayuri. I think he's going to ask her out! Let's go watch!" Akane and Ranma exchanged knowing glances and rolled their eyes.

"Excuse me. I'll see you later Ranma. Bye Ukyo," Akane said as she stood up to leave.

Ranma lightly grabbed her wrist. "Hey, wait a sec," Ranma said pulling her back down. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Akane started to smile as he talked and laughed slightly when he was done and hit him lightly on the head.

"Dummy," she said playfully. "Kay, got to go. Later!" she called as she exited the room with her friend.

Ranma watched her for a moment. Ukyo felt as if her heart was beginning to crack more and more with every second his eyes lingered on her retreating form. Finally he turned back to Ukyo.

"Anyway, you were saying?"

"I- uh don't quite remember."

"About your roommate? How long is she staying for?"

"Oh right, um, I'm not sure really. She's really nice though, and so cheerful! Not to mention cute. Her hanging around is going to be great for business."

"Sounds just like you."

Ukyo blushed taking his comment as a compliment but frowned at the truth of the statement. "Maybe in more ways than one."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she came to Nerima to track down her ex-fiancé to get revenge."

Ranma stiffened. "You-you didn't tell her my name, did you?"

Ukyo rolled her eyes. "Oh please! Don't tell me you have another fiancé out there somewhere!"

"Well, you never know with pops!"

"Yeah well, the odds of that are highly unlikely, don't you think?"

"I suppose…"

"Besides, I told her about you last night, and she didn't act like she knew you or anything."

Ranma visibly relaxed. "That's good. The last thing I need right now is another rival or another fiancé."

"Rival! That reminds me. There was someone else that came into my restaurant yesterday. It was this guy that came in and got in a fight with Ryoga. They knew each other from China or something. You know anything about that?"

"No, I don't think so. I didn't really know about Ryoga until he came to Nerima. What's the guy look like?"

"Well, he's definitely the type of person you'd remember. He was wearing Chinese clothes like you; only they were black with gold trim. And he wore a gold headband as well. Then he had really dark black hair."

"What's so significant about all that?"

"Well, it's not so much his looks, but this incredibly dark aura that seemed to surround him. It was so unsettling."

Ranma laughed. "Well, once again, you're not giving me much to go on. We live in Japan, most people do have black hair, and clothes are changed quite frequently. And I've fought plenty of people with evil auras and such. Of course I always beat them anyway."

Ukyo rolled her eyes ignoring Ranma as he swelled with pride. "Okay, granted, but that's not all. The weirdest thing about him was his eyes. They were framed by some kind of tattoo or something made up of these five dots going around the rim below each eye. But the eyes themselves were the strangest thing about him. They were as black as his hair only there were golden flecks in them. I can't say I've ever seen eyes like that before. If they hadn't been filled with such anger they would have been so beautiful." 

Ranma suddenly grew interested. "Really? And it was a guy right?"

"Um, yeah."

"You positive?"

"Of course I am! I used to dress like a guy myself, remember? I can definitely tell if a guy's really a girl, even if she is cross dressing." Ranma seemed to accept her response. "Why do you ask Ranma?" His questions had peaked her interest.

"Oh, it's nothing really. I just sort of knew a girl like that once. With the eyes I mean." 

Ukyo suddenly shivered. It felt as if she should be remembering something, but couldn't. Something was buried in the back of her mind. Just as she thought she had almost remembered what it was, the bell rang, shattering her concentration.

Ranma sighed. "Well, time for class," he said as he stood to make his way towards his seat.

"Ranma," Ukyo began nervously. "I… Just wanted to know… About you and me…" she glanced up at Ranma who was looking over to where Akane had just reentered the room with her friends and Tori. Tori was walking next to a blushing Sayuri, but he kept looking at Akane as she talked. Ranma was frowning and paying very little attention to Ukyo. "Ranma?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Ukyo. Look, I just remembered something I need to tell Akane before class starts. I'll talk to you later," he said as he quickly moved over to Akane.

"Oh, yeah. No problem," she said more to herself than to Ranma since he was already out of earshot. "Not like I had anything important to ask. Just wanted to know how you felt about me." She sighed and made her way to her assigned seat, not wanting to admit to herself that her question had just been answered, even though she hadn't gotten the chance to ask it.

* * * *__

_~…Who are you,_

_Stranger that's entered my life_

_From where do I know you?_

_Are you the one I've been hiding from?_

_For so long…~_

* * * *

Monday Afternoon

"I don't see what the big deal is," Ranma muttered as he and Akane walked home from school. "I mean what's so great about that Tori guy anyway?"

Akane rolled her eyes. "You're not still jealous, are you?"

"I'm not jealous!" he shouted. "I just hate those smug, flirty types."

"You're just upset because he stood up to you and you're used to everyone at school being afraid of you."

"I am not!"

Akane giggled. "Oh come on Ranma, he's not that bad. He's pretty nice once you get to know him, and I have to admit, he does have really nice eyes. And he… Ranma?" Akane turned around as she noticed Ranma had stopped walking. "What is it?"

Ranma looked uncertain for a moment. "I uh, just remembered I have to do something."

"Oh, okay. Well, do you want me to go with you?"

"No, that's okay. You go on ahead. I'll be home in a little while." He noticed her looking a little uncertain and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not going to beat up Tori or anything. See ya in a bit," he said waving as he began to run off down the street.

Akane stood in the street hesitating for a moment. "Come on Akane, you trust him…" She bit her lip, watching his retreating form. "Ah who am I kidding," she said to herself as she began to run after him.

As she reached the end of the street she cautiously peered around the corner and immediately spotted Ranma. 

"He certainly didn't go very far," she muttered to herself. She watched as he slowly walked over to a mailbox. "What is he doing?" she asked herself as she watched him reach into his pocket and pull out a letter. He looked at it for a moment and then opened the flap of the mailbox, holding onto the letter for a while, reluctant to let it go. Finally he released it and breathed a sigh of relief. He shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking back towards the house. Akane began to feel guilty for not trusting him. She was about to hurry home as well, but then Ranma stopped walking and stood tensed.

"I know you're there," he said. "Come on out."

Akane cursed herself. "Dammit, he's going to be mad." She hung her head and began to step out of the shadows, but stopped short. At the same time someone else stepped out of an ally in front of Ranma. Akane gasped and dashed back behind the wall.

"I thought so," Ranma said. "You've been watching me for several days, haven't you?"

The boy laughed. "Impressive. I was sure you hadn't noticed."

"Who are you?" 

"I used to be called Yuri, but now I have no name."

"Okay then," Ranma said noting that the boy definitely had a few screws loose. "You're the one that picked a fight with Ryoga aren't you?" 

"Yes."

"I thought so. What do you want from me then?"

"Many things. None of which you can grant. At least not willingly."

Ranma caught the drift of his meaning and dropped into a defensive stance in order to prepare for an attack. "Then come and get it."

The boy cocked an eyebrow. "We hadn't intended to fight you at this point, but since you insist." Without taking the time to prepare himself, he lunged forward to attack. 

Unlike Ryoga, Ranma was not caught off guard. As the boy landed in front of Ranma, he threw his first attack, but Ranma dodged to the side and spun around with a high round house kick to the face. It would have been a simple, yet perfectly executed counter, but the boy was not there to receive it. At the last moment he ducked underneath Ranma's leg, and came up inside of Ranma's defense with an uppercut to his jaw, which Ranma did not block. 

"Ranma!" Akane called, running out from around the corner. Her concern faded, as she realized why Ranma hadn't bothered to block. He was only thrown backwards a short distance, and managed to land on his feet.

Ranma slackened his stance and smiled. "If you want my advice," he taunted, "Work on your strength. Your forms good enough but there's very little force behind your moves. Until you get a little stronger, don't waste my time."

The boy chuckled. "The lack of strength is of no fault of my own."

Ranma raised his eyebrow. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't care to go into all the details. Apparently someone isn't quite ready to hurt you though. Let's just leave it at that." The boy's gaze drifted away from Ranma and towards Akane. "However, that person seems to have no discretion in regards to her."

Akane gulped as the boy's eyes settled on her. Even as Ranma moved to stand between them, she felt unsettled. 

"You touch her and I'll kill you," Ranma said, his voice now dripping with anger.

The boy smiled. "I suppose you'll have to fight me then." The boy blurred as he attacked, but Ranma matched his pace and avoided the kick aimed for his face. They began to trade blows at a rapid pace. At first Ranma didn't concentrate on defense so much, choosing to take the majority of the boys hits, until the boy managed to land a strong punch to Ranma's stomach, causing him to double over. Ranma moved out of range to regain his composure and acknowledged the boy with surprise. "Why'd you suddenly get stronger?"

"You defended the girl."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Ranma asked.

The boy simply sneered and lunged at Ranma again. This time Ranma took his attacks less lightly and put effort into both dodging and attacking. Few of the boy's hits actually landed, whereas the majority of Ranma's hits made impact. Though it was clearly evident that the two were equally matched in speed, the boy had the advantage because while Ranma put a great deal of effort into defending himself, the boy rarely blocked any of Ranma's attacks. In addition, it was clear that the few hits that had gotten through Ranma's defense were taking their toll, while the numerous hits Ranma landed seemed to have a minimal effect on the other boy.

Akane watched the whole battle closely and began to grow even more worried. She always had great faith in Ranma, but the boy he was currently fighting didn't seem to be even the slightest bit affected by Ranma's attacks, and he wasn't even wearing out. Meanwhile, she could tell that the boy's hits were slowly dragging Ranma down. Then, suddenly, she noticed a change in Ranma's pattern of fighting. The boy grew pleased as more of his punches managed to get through Ranma's defenses, oblivious to Ranma's true intentions. The only reason Akane noticed the spiral was because she had seen Ranma use the Hiryu Shouten Ha numerous times in the past.

Akane smiled as she saw Ranma nearing the center of the spiral. "Just a few more steps," she thought. "3… 2…" Just before Ranma reached the center, the boy happened to glance over at Akane. Instantly, Akane realized the mistake she had made by showing her confidence. Quickly the boy looked back to the fight, and realizing his position quickly jumped into the air landing on the fence.

Ranma spun around to face him still tensed, but the boy no longer appeared to be interested in fighting. "I guess I underestimated you," the boy said. Ranma didn't say anything, trying to hide his astonishment that the boy had avoided one of his greatest moves. A clap of thunder was heard overhead, and the boy looked up and frowned. "I suppose we're finished then." He then made direct eye contact with Ranma. "For now at least." Akane felt chills crawling down her spine. Then the boy looked directly at her and she froze, feeling his eyes reaching directly into her soul, and somehow, she couldn't move. The boy fixed her with an icy stare for several moments before another clap of thunder was heard and he broke his gaze. He turned and dashed away, quickly disappearing. 

* * * * 

_~…Why return to me now_

_Just when the world makes sense to me again_

_Just when I learn to trust someone else_

_Someone that reminds me so much of you…~_

_* * * *_

Immediately Akane collapsed to the ground breathing heavily. Ranma quickly rushed over to her. "Akane, you okay?"

She gasped for breath and nodded shakily. "I'm fine just… just…" she searched for an explanation for what she was feeling but quickly gave up on finding one.

Fortunately she didn't need to. Ranma nodded his head. "Yeah, I know what you mean." He bent down and began to pick her up. "Come on, I'm taking you to Doctor Tofu's clinic."

Akane shook her head and pushed him aside. "No, really, it's okay. I'm fine. Besides, you're the one that should be seeing the Doctor Tofu."

"What me? Nah, I'm fine," he laughed, and Akane smiled seeing that he was acting like his normal, confident self. "Come on, at least let me help you up." He offered his hand and she took it, letting him pull her to her feet. "Can you walk?"

"I told you, I'm fine!" She glanced over at him. "What about you? You sure you're alright?" He began to respond but she cut him off. "The truth."

He stopped mid-sentence and sighed. "That guy landed some good hits. Nothing serious though. I'll be fine by tomorrow." Just then there was another clap of thunder overhead and a few light drops began to fall from the sky. Ranma looked up. "Ah man! Now it's going to rain! Come on Akane," he grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the side of a building under an awning, just as the rain began to pick up. In a few moments it was pouring. "Well, guess we're going to have to wait it out then. It's really coming down." 

Akane merely nodded. "Ranma?" she asked after a few moments. 

"Hmm?" 

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

She looked straight at him, with a look of genuine gratitude. "For always protecting me."

"Hey," Ranma said in a serious voice, looking straight down at her. "You don't have to thank me for that. There's no way I'm ever going to let anyone hurt you."

Akane blushed and looked down at the ground. "And I'm sorry I was following you."

Ranma chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I knew you were following me."

Akane looked up in surprise. "You did?"

Ranma laughed again. "Yeah, you're pretty obvious, you know?"

She glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me if you knew I was there?"

"What, and miss the fun of having you rush home before me?"

"You jerk," she said, hitting him lightly in the arm.

"OW!" Ranma screamed, wincing in pain.

"Oh! Sorry!" 

"It's alright, just a little sore there," he said, whimpering slightly. 

"Uh huh. Sure. I thought you were fine?"

"I am! Just as long as I don't move too much."

Akane laughed lightly, but something was still bothering her. "You think he'll come back?"

"I don't know."

"Aren't you worried?"

"Who me? Nah."

"But Ranma, he didn't seem to feel pain."

"Yeah, I know," he said, sounding a little more serious. "And I can't figure out why he was holding back at first. It didn't seem like he was pulling anything." He shook his head. "I just don't know." Then he realized that Akane was still looking at him in concern. "But hey, don't worry about it. If he shows up again, I'm sure I can take him."

Akane rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. _ "He's just as confident as always,"_ she thought.

"Aren't you going to ask about the letter?" Ranma asked after a brief moment of silence.

Akane shook her head. "It's none of my business," she said. "If you want to tell me about it I'm sure you'll tell me when you're ready. I'm not going to say I trust you completely, because if I did I wouldn't have followed you. But I'm trying to."

Ranma nodded, thinking for a moment. "Alright then. This weekend. We can go out to dinner or something and I'll tell you all about it."

"Are you sure? You don't have to..."

"Hey, if you can trust me, then I can trust you," Ranma said, cutting Akane off. "That's fair, don't you think?"

"I suppose so, but…"

"Okay then. End of conversation. Anyway, look, it stopped raining. Ha! I can't believe I made it through that whole thing without getting wet!" He began to laugh until suddenly the awning ripped directly over his head and a ton of water fell directly on him. Suddenly Akane found she was the one laughing. "It's not funny!" 

"Yes it is! Come on, you have to admit, you did ask for it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on, let's head home. I feel the sudden urge to take a really long bath."

Akane laughed and muttered some kind of response, but Ranma wasn't listening anymore. He suddenly sensed something. However, all was quiet and he figured it must have just been his imagination. Yet, he couldn't help wondering about the strange boy. _ "Why?" _he asked himself. _ "Why is this guy that I've never met before trying to fight me and Ryoga?"_

_ "Because,"_ whispered a voice drifting in the wind. _"Because I knew you once before."_

"Ranma?" Akane asked when she noticed he had stopped moving and was standing completely still, looking around curiously. "What is it Ranma?"

"Huh? I uh, don't know." He paused to listen for a moment but then shook his head and gave up. "Guess it's nothing. Come on, let's go home."

* * * *

_~…Ultimately bad timing_

_Just when everything's going right_

_I've finally forgotten you_

_Don't return, my memories…~_

* * * *

End of Chapter 2

A/N: Confused? Good, it's not supposed to make sense yet. But it'll all be revealed in good time. 

Just a few notes. First of all, Sachiko does that annoying anime/manga thing where she goes around with her eyes closed all the time. I have no idea how to write this delicately into the story so I figured I'd just mention it here. 

I'm not really an Ukyo fan. I mean I don't dislike her character at all, but I'm just not as obsessed with her as some people on the internet. So anyway, I'm doing my best trying to write her character accurately. As far as Ryoga's curse goes, I'm aware that many debate whether or not Ukyo knows about it or not. There's no evidence either way in the manga or anime that Ukyo does know about it, at least not that I know of, so therefore I tend to figure it can go either way in a story. In this story she doesn't know about it. However, I don't think that's really going to be important to the actual plot. Also, I know very little about Konatsu and figured he'd kind of get in the way of my story so I just decided to leave him out. 

Like I said at the end of Chapter 1, I'm trying to show the progression of Ranma and Akane's relationship, so though it may look like they're a little bit out of character, I look at it more as their relationship is just changing.

Anyway, sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the previous one. It sets the stage for what's to come though. Hope I've caught your interest!

Coming Soon: Chapter 3: The Face in My Dreams


	3. The Face in My Dreams

Chapter 3: The Face Inside of Me 

* * * *

_~…There is a face inside of me_

_That haunts me as I sleep_

_You'll never know how hard I try_

_To escape that face inside…~_

* * * *

Day 4: Monday Early Afternoon

"Who are you?" Silence. "What do you want?" Silence. "Why won't you answer me?" Still nothing. Emptiness, confusion, loneliness. "Speak to me. Please, I want to know. I have so many questions. You said you used to be called Yuri… You never said anything like that before. Is that what…"

"Don't ask me! Don't ever ask me about my past. It has nothing to do with you."

"But it does. How could it not?"

"The present is all that matters. All that you need to know about my past is that circumstances have caused me to seek my revenge."

"I already knew that much. Revenge consumes your very soul. It dictates your every action, every movement, every thought." Pause. "We are so different. Why did you choose me?"

"You're right. We are different. You are so full of life, and energy and… love. I am the exact opposite. I am completely void of all emotion, all life. I don't know why it was you. Sometimes I think it should have been someone else. Yet for some reason this feels right. As if we share the same goals."

"Were you always this way?"

"No."

"Then why…"

"I said don't ask me!"

"I-I'm sorry. I won't ask again. But it still concerns me. About you and me. What are we? And us being together… What purpose does it serve? I'm not a fighter. Ever since I was little. I hated the thought of fighting. That's why I can never bear to see you fight."

"Yet your presence is still there, holding me back."

"I can't let you hurt anyone. Especially not him."

"The sooner you come to terms with things, the better. I will kill her, and he will die along with her. Then he will no longer be able to control you." 

Pause. "I'm nothing like you. But slowly that changes, and now, I'm beginning to wonder…" Everything began to grow hazy and the other figure began to drift away. "Who I really am."

The dream ended, and suddenly the boy's eyes shot open and he gasped out in pain. His breaths began to spasm as he clutched his stomach and leaned forward.

The old man walked up behind him and handed him some kind of drink. The boy quickly took it and began to drink the contents. When he finished, his breathing began to return to a normal rate. After he was done recovering he began to laugh in a manner contrary to his typical stoic demeanor. He shook his head. "Wow, that Ranma. He really messed me up."

"I told you not to fight him."

The boy didn't answer.

"I told you before! You can't beat him yet."

"Maybe not. Then again, maybe I can."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The boy stood up and turned around to face the old man. His face was gentler than usual, and the old man's expression softened in response.

"You're absolutely right. I can't defeat him right now. I probably never will be able to." He brushed past the old man and began to walk over to the tent.

"What happened to you? You've changed. You no longer act like my son."

The boy cringed at the word. "I was never your son," he said firmly before disappearing into the tent.

* * * *

_~…It's there deep inside of me_

_A face I've never seen_

_But in some way that face is a part of me…~_

* * * *

Monday Early Afternoon

"I'm back! Hello? Anyone here?" Ukyo entered her restaurant and began looking around. "Sachiko? You here?" Further inspection proved that she wasn't. "Huh. That's strange. But then again, she did come to Nerima for a reason. I can't expect her to sit around here all day and do nothing." She stood in the empty space, feeling the loneliness suppress her. She thought about Ranma. _"Am I losing him?"_ a voice in the back of her mind asked as a tear ran down her cheek, falling to the floor. She angrily wiped away the trail it had left on her face. "Geez, what's my problem anyway? It's not like I got dumped or anything. So they went to a movie. He said himself it wasn't a date." Suppressing her emotions, she walked over to her grill and began preparing to open her restaurant. "It's a good thing Sachiko isn't here. She'd think I was ridiculous getting upset over such a trivial matter."

She began to hum as she made her way behind the grill and switched on her burner. She grabbed some ingredients and began to mix up some batter. She tried to busy herself with thinking of all the things she needed to do, but eventually her thoughts kept going back to Ranma. _"Why?"_ she wondered, as the song she was humming began to fade, and she drew further and further within herself.

_ "Stupid Ranma. Why's he hanging out with Akane so much lately when he has me? After all, I am his cute fiancé. And Akane can't even cook! She hits him, she yells at him, she never listens to what he has to say…"_

"Whoa. Okay, calm down girl. It's the batter you've got there, not Ranma." Ukyo snapped out of her reverie and looked to see Sachiko standing in front of her, trying to coax her back to reality. Sachiko smiled once she saw the light returning to Ukyo's eyes. "Alright now just hand me the bowl and step away from the batter, okay? Nice and easy now, that's it." Ukyo noted a sense of playfulness in Sachiko's tone, but couldn't understand what she was talking about. She looked down to find her counter splattered with batter as she was rapidly mixing up the contents in her bowl.

"Oh!" she exclaimed quickly putting the bowl down and stepping back to examine the mess. There were pale, sticky splotches all over the floor, her counter, and even herself. "I uh, guess I just got a little carried away there," she said to Sachiko trying to laugh it off. She quickly grabbed a sponge and began cleaning up the mess.

"I'll say. Where'd you go there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't know. You were in your own little world there for a minute."

"Oh, I uh guess I was just thinking about some stuff," Ukyo said, trying to brush her off. However, Sachiko was not so easily discouraged.

"You were doing more than thinking there."

"Oh I don't know. Don't you ever do that? Where you just get lost in your thoughts or something and everything else just kind of stops?"

"Sort of. But it's a bit different with me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know. It's just that… Hey, wait a minute! I thought we were talking about you here, not me."

"Sorry. Not really anything to say though," Ukyo said while turning her back to Sachiko.

"You sure you're okay Ukyo?"

"Of course."

"Let me guess. You don't show your sad face to anyone."

"Sachiko! Really, I'm fine."

"No, don't worry about it. I understand. I'm the same. I always smile because I don't want people to see what's really going on. So I hide. But I feel like I could show that face to you. It's kind of like we have this connection, you know?" Sachiko waited for Ukyo to say something, but she simply kept scrubbing relentlessly at a spot on the floor that had already been washed clean. "I don't know. I guess I'm babbling." She sounded hurt. "I can understand though. If you don't want to talk it's fine. Just, if you do, remember I'm here for you, okay?" She started to turn away. Ukyo hesitated, with her back to the retreating girl for a moment and then sighed.

"Sachiko, I'm sorry. It's just, kind of something that happened at school today."

Sachiko turned back but remained silent, waiting for Ukyo to continue.

"It's about Ranma. And Akane. They just seem to have gotten a lot closer lately. They even went to a movie the other day. And I was talking to him earlier, and he just didn't seem to be listening. It was as if I wasn't even there."

"But I thought you were like Ranma's closest friend!"

"Well, yeah. I am. Or at least I was. It's just that I don't see him as much as Akane. I mean she lives with him. They're always together, and for a while that kind of worked to my advantage because they drove each other nuts. But now it seems like they're starting to get along better. It's just that lately I don't have any time to spend with him. I've been so busy with school and work. I can't get close enough to him."

"I don't think that's it."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Honestly? I think you're burying yourself in your work so that you can avoid him."

"That's ridiculous! I want to be with him!"

"Of course you do. But subconsciously you're avoiding him."

"Why would I do a thing like that?"

"Think about it Ukyo. You know perfectly well if you wanted to you could go and see him right this moment. But you don't. Why?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Because you're afraid."

"That's silly. What would I be afraid of?"

"You're afraid to find out that your suspicions are correct. That he doesn't love you. That he's in love with someone else. And you figure as long as you avoid him you can deny that reality."

"N-no. That's not it."

"Are you sure? Look, I understand what you're feeling, but you have to face reality eventually. Besides…"

"Um, Sachiko? Can we do this later? I appreciate it and all but I really need to get set up to open in a few minutes."

"But Ukyo, I was just trying…"

"I know. Really, I'm okay. Don't worry about me alright?"

"Oh, um, alright. I'll help you. I'm just going to go clean up a bit."

"Okay. Oh, and Sachiko, by the way. I know you're going for the whole tomboyish 'I don't care how I look but I'm beautiful anyway' look, but I think that headband you're wearing today's taking it a bit too far."

Sachiko rolled her eyes up to try and get a look at her forehead. "Ack! You're absolutely right! I completely forgot I was wearing this," she said while pulling it off. "I was just using it this morning while I was doing a few chores and forgot to take it off before I went out. Ah how embarrassing."

Ukyo smiled a little as Sachiko walked out of the room. She began to think a bit about what Sachiko said but quickly tossed the thoughts aside. "My subconscious? What's that all about anyway?" She sighed. "Sachiko's just way off base." She nodded to herself. "Yep, that has to be it. It just has to." 

* * * *

_~…Who do you belong to?_

_What do you have to do with me?_

_You that's in my dreams…~_

* * * *

Monday Night

"Well, that's it. Last customer's gone and the restaurant's all clean."

"Wow, you got done kind of early tonight, didn't you?" Sachiko asked as she walked into the room, caring two cups of tea.

"Yeah well, I..." She sighed and took a sip of her tea. What she had meant to say was that she always worked quicker when she was trying to keep her mind off things, but she was distracted as Sachiko walked over to the sink and began to do the dishes. "Here, Sachiko, let me do that, you don't have to."

"No really, I enjoy it. And I just want to help you out, it's the least I can do."

Ukyo sighed. "Well, at least let me help you then." She reached into the sink to grab a dish before Sachiko could reply, but as soon as she touched the water, she withdrew her hands. "Ouch! That's hot!"

Sachiko giggled. "Well duh, silly, you can't wash dishes with cold water!"

"I know that!" Ukyo mumbled, somewhat offended. "But it doesn't have to be that hot!"

"Oh really? Hmm. Guess I'm just used to it or something. Don't worry about it though. I'll do it. You can just relax okay?"

Ukyo watched her for a few minutes and then sighed again and pushed herself up to sit on the counter. She took a sip of her tea. "It's just that when I'm upset I like to work."

"Hey, I know. You have some extra time, why don't you go visit Ranma?"

"Oh, no, it's too late now."

"No it's not. It's still early."

"Well, yeah but things are always so crazy around there you know. Besides, knowing Ranma and Akane they're probably in the middle of some fight right now." She smiled a little at that thought. "I wouldn't want to get in the middle of it."

"Yeah, but what if they're not fighting? You could go over there and stir something up, you know? I mean after all, you are worried about them getting along and all."

Ukyo creased her eyebrow and looked at Sachiko suspiciously. "Why are you so interested in me going to see Ranma?"

"I'm not. I just think you should stop avoiding him and go…"

"I already told you! I'm not avoiding him!" Ukyo said, her voice growing irritated.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'm just trying to help!"

"Well don't! My personal life is none of your business!"

"But Ukyo, I…"

"You don't know anything about it, okay?" Ukyo yelled. "So just stay out of it!" She quickly pushed herself off the counter and ran out of the room leaving Sachiko alone in the kitchen staring after her.

Sachiko listened as she heard Ukyo run upstairs and slam the door, and then the sound of her collapsing on her futon and crying. She tossed her hair to the side and turned back to the dishes. "Poor Ukyo," she said with genuine sympathy. Oh!" She picked up the half full teacup Ukyo had left. "Hmm, she should have finished her tea." She paused to look in the direction Ukyo had left for a moment then shrugged her shoulders and downed the rest of the cup in a few sips. She then sighed and looked at her reflection in the water.

"She has to learn eventually. I just wish she didn't have to go through this like me."

Then her expression changed and she smiled in a not so friendly manner. "Ah but don't worry Ukyo. I'll put an end to your misery." She began to laugh at the other reflection in the water, until suddenly her expression returned to normal again and she gasped as if waking up suddenly from a horrible dream. She blinked a few times and shook her head to clear her mind. Then she looked back at her reflection in the water and cringed. Quickly she thrust her hands back into the water, distorting the image of herself and continued to wash the dishes with a frown on her face.

* * * *

_~…When I dream I see you turn away_

_Facing away from me_

_Always just a step out of reach…~_

* * * *

Day 5: Tuesday Morning

Darkness. That was all that surrounded him. It was cold, and dark, and lonesome. _"Where am I?"_ he asked, but it was merely a thought, for he found he could not articulate the words. He couldn't even feel his body any longer. He began to panic, wondering how he had gotten there and how he could get away when he couldn't even move. Then suddenly, he began to hear a voice. It was quiet at first, but gradually it began to grow louder. It was the voice of a girl, singing in a language that sounded similar to Chinese. Her voice was so pure and beautiful that he found all his fear and apprehensions disappearing as he was lost in her stunning melody. _"Who…?" _he wondered. As soon as the question entered his mind his vision began to clear, but still, all he could see was the mist that surrounded him. Slowly, a path began to clear between his line of sight and the direction of the voice and he felt himself being drawn towards the girl. Eventually he began to see a figure outlined within the fog. Then he was in a clearing, and the mists around him disappeared. A short distance away was a perfectly clear spring, where the girl whom had been singing was bathing with her back to him. He felt himself drawn closer, and longed to see her face. As he approached, she sensed his presence and slowly began to turn…

"Ranma!" Another voice drifted into his mind, and the figure of the girl before him began to fade away. 

"Wait!" he called, but she was still disappearing.

"RANMA!" the other voice persisted.

The girl had almost completely disappeared, but at the last second he reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him.

"AH!"

Ranma woke as something heavy landed on top of him. He opened his eyes and began to focus on the object before him, only to find a completely bewildered Akane lying on the futon next to him, her wrist tightly grasped within his hand.

"Wah!" he yelled quickly distancing himself from Akane. "Akane! What are you doing!?!"

The confused girl slowly began to gain her wits. "Wh-What am I doing!? You're the one that grabbed me!" she shouted.

"I-I what?"

"You were mumbling something in your sleep so I was trying to wake you up and you just grabbed me!"

"I-I did?" He asked growing reflective.

"What is it?" Akane said, forgetting her anger that had been growing up until that moment.

"Nothing, I was just having this weird dream," he said more to himself, barely acknowledging Akane's presence. "That's funny. I can't remember a thing about it though…" he shook his head and turned back to Akane. "Oh well. Guess it couldn't have been that important." He stood up and helped Akane to her feet. "Um, sorry if I scared you."

"Oh, no, that's okay." She looked at him and smiled. "We handled that well, didn't we?"

He smiled as well. "Yeah, didn't get into a big fight this time."

"We must be improving."

"I guess so." Silence. "Um, do you um, sort of…"

"Miss fighting? Um, yeah actually. I do a bit."

"Me too. Maybe we should have another one for old times sake or something? Oh, which reminds me, what were you doing in here anyway?"

"Oh, well because I needed to wake you up. It's time to go to school and… Oh no! We're going to be late! Ranma you idiot!"

"Me? How's it my fault?"

"Because you're going to make us late!"

He looked at the clock. "But wait, it's still early."

Akane sighed in defeat. "Yeah, I know, I woke you up 5 minutes earlier just in case something like this happened."

"Oh. Well that was smart."

"Yeah I know!" She turned for the door. "You're still an idiot by the way," she called while exiting the room.

"And you're an un-cute tomboy," he called after her.

She sighed again. "It's just not the same!" 

Ranma laughed to himself as he started to get ready for school. However his mood soon changed. For some reason he couldn't stop thinking about the dream he had. It seemed as if there was something he needed to know. Something that his dream had been trying to tell him.

* * * *

_Who does that face belong to?_

_What does it have to do with me?_

_You that's in my dreams_

* * * *

Tuesday Morning

Sachiko lay on her futon and stared up at the ceiling. "Any minute now," she said to herself.

There was a knock on the door and a confident grin crossed her face momentarily before she called to her visitor. "Come in!"

Ukyo timidly entered the room. "I'm uh going to go to school now."

"Oh, okay Ukyo," Sachiko said in a cautious but friendly manner as she rolled over onto her side. "Um, Ukyo look, about last night, I'm really sorry, it wasn't my place and I…"

"No, really I was the one that was out of line. You were just trying to help. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"But Ukyo…"

"No really. Let's just forget it ever happened, okay?"

"Alright," Sachiko smiled.

"Anyway, I'm going to go now. What are you going to do today?"

"Oh I don't know. Don't really have anything planned. I picked up a few leads on my fiancé the other day. Might follow up on them or something. I'll probably be home when you get back from school though."

"Okay, I'll see you after school then."

"Alright. Have a nice day, Ukyo."

"I will. You too."

"Alright, bye!"

"Bye," Ukyo finished closing the door behind her.

Sachiko sighed and put her arms behind her head staring at the ceiling again. "Aah, that was a little awkward. Hmm, can't have that, can we? I'll have to think of something." With one fluid motion she jumped to her feet and began to stretch and yawn. "But first things first. Today's going to be a very busy day."

* * * *

_~…A face unseen_

_Haunting my dreams_

_Filling my thoughts_

_Day and night_

_Could you be, a part of me?…~_

_* * * *_

Tuesday Morning

Splash.

"DAMMIT! Stupid, stupid, lady with the ladle…"

"Ranma! Calm down, it's just a little old lady. She couldn't know!"

"I know but it's just so annoying! And I've been doing so well about not getting wet lately! Agh! This is not going to be a good day. I can just tell."

"Ranma, it's just the beginning of the day. It could still get better…"

"But, every time I get wet because of that stupid old lady I have a bad day."

"Oh… Really?" Ranma nodded and looked at her reflection in the newly made puddle. Akane sighed and tried her best to cheer up the red headed girl. "Well come on Ranma, try and be optimistic, okay? We still have time. We're early for once, and Doctor Tofu's clinic is just around the corner. Come on," she said while walking ahead. "We can just get you some hot water and then…" She trailed off and stopped walking as she noticed Ranma wasn't following her. "Ranma?" She asked curiously. She turned around to see Ranma still standing motionless while staring down at her reflection in the puddle. "Ranma, what's wrong?"

Ranma shook her head to clear it and looked up with a puzzled expression on her face. "I don't know, it's just, my reflection." She looked back at the puddle again and sighed. "I guess it's gone now."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know, it's just for a minute that face looked familiar."

Akane giggled. "Well of course, silly. It's your own reflection!"

"That's not what I meant. For a minute there, I thought I saw someone else." Akane stared at her in confusion until Ranma shook her head again. "Anyway, I guess we should get going now. Don't want to be late."

"Right." They resumed walking and made their way towards the clinic in silence. "Doctor Tofu!" Akane called out as she entered the clinic. "Doctor Tofu!" She waited and then dropped her voice. "Hmm, I wonder where he could be?"

"I wouldn't worry about it. I'll just go use the hot water tap. He won't mind," Ranma said as he disappeared into the next room. After a moment Akane called after her. "Ranma?"

"Yeah?" Came the still female voice.

"Is something wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Ranma called back from the other room.

"I don't know. It's just that you've been really quiet since breakfast. And then on the way to school you seemed really distracted. I think that's why the ladle lady was actually able to catch you off guard."

Ranma slowly walked out from the other room, now male with a towel around his shoulders to dry himself off. He looked at her for a few seconds as if trying to decide whether or not to shrug the conversation off. "I don't know. I guess my mind's just been wandering a bit."

She sighed and turned making her way out of the clinic. "Alright. If you say so."

He threw the towel on a nearby chair and started following her out the door. When they reached the street again he jumped up onto the fence as they continued their walk to school. 

Akane looked up at him in disappointment. It was the first time since Jusendo that he hadn't walked beside her on the way to school. _"I guess it was all too good to be true,"_ she thought to herself. _"I mean, us getting along. Getting closer. I should have known it wouldn't last. It never does."_ Falling back on old habits, she began to grow angry with his inability to open up to her. But then she remembered his promise from earlier that week when he had told her he'd explain what had been going on. _"He wants to open up to me. He just doesn't always know how. And I did say I would try to trust him... I guess the least I could do is tell him I'm here for him."_

"Ranma," she said in an awkward voice. "If you don't want to talk about what's going on, that's fine. I just wanted to let you know that you can talk to me, you know. About whatever it is that's bothering you."

Ranma looked down at her for a moment. Then a slight smile began to form on his lips as he realized just how nice it was to have her carrying about him. "I know Akane. Sorry for worrying you. It's no big deal or anything though. I really was just thinking. I don't know, I just have this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach. And I can't stop thinking about that dream I was having this morning."

Akane blinked not quite sure what to make of what he said. "Oh. That's strange. Well, have you remembered what the dream was about?"

"No! That's the thing, I don't quite remember, but somehow it felt as if it was something important."

"Do you think it had anything to do with that guy from yesterday?"

"I don't know… Maybe." He stopped for a moment. "To tell you the truth, that's been bothering me too. I didn't really get the chance to address it before, but why did he dodge my Hiro Shouten Ha at the last moment?"

"I'm not sure. Right before he jumped out of the way he looked over at me. He must've realized something was about to happen because of my expression. I'm sorry," she said, hanging her head.

"Don't worry about it. You may have tipped him off, but I don't think that's the only reason he moved. After he looked over at you he looked back to the fight before withdrawing." 

Akane gasped. "You don't think he knows about the Hiro Shouten Ha, do you?"

Ranma nodded. "Maybe."

"But how's that possible? The Hiro Shouten Ha is one of the safely guarded techniques of the Amazons. How could he know about it?"

"The only thing I can think of is that he must have some connection with the Amazons."

Akane grew excited. "Well then that would mean that Cologne must know something about him! That's great! Now we have a lead on this guy. We'll have to go talk to her after school today."

He didn't say anything for a moment. "Maybe I should just go by myself."

"Why? Afraid I'll get in an argument with Shampoo or something?"

"Well, yeah, sort of. But that's not all. I just don't know if I really want you getting involved with this."

"Ranma! I'm a martial artist too, you know. I can take care of myself!"

"I know that, Akane. But there's something not right about this guy. He was seriously planning on hurting you."

Akane shuddered at the memory but took a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm prepared to lay down my life for the art."

"Why?" He asked in somewhat of an angry voice.

Akane was baffled by the question. "Why? Well, because that's what we're supposed to do. It's part of the code."

"Forget about the stupid code. If you don't have a better reason there's no point in wasting your life trying to be brave when you don't need to be."

"But that is a good enough reason for me. And if I need to give up my life in order to save someone else or take care of some creep like that Yuri guy, well that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make," she said trying to sound noble.

Before she knew it, Ranma had leapt down from the fence and pinned her against the wall. She gasped in surprise while Ranma looked down at her with a stern look in his eyes. "If that was him, you'd be dead by now." She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off. "Look," he continued. "I know you pride yourself on your martial art skills and all, and I hate to have to put you in your place but you're simply not good enough to protect yourself from everyone. You might think you're willing to sacrifice your life for nothing, but your life is not something I'm willing to sacrifice."

Akane looked away and drew a shaky breath. "I realize I'm not nearly as good as you or Shampoo or Ukyo or most of the other people we've come across," she said her voice barely a whisper. "I know that, you don't have to say it."

"Akane…" he said, loosening his grip. As soon as he did, Akane grinned, and grabbed his arm, ducking below it and pinning it to his back while shoving him up against the wall.

"OW!" He shouted as she twisted his arm upwards.

"But now I think there's something you should know. Before you came along I was practically the best martial artist in the area."

"Well yeah, but consider the competition you had. They were nothing compared to Ryoga or Mousse, or me," Ranma said, not fully realizing the danger of the position he was in. "Ow!" He shouted again as Akane twisted his arm up slightly to remind him.

"That's my point. I learned about as much as I could from everyone around here. The only reason I'm not better than I am is because I ran out of people to fight and things to learn." He didn't respond, and Akane let go of his arm, still pinning him against the wall. "What do you do when someone beats you?" she continued.

"Well, I keep trying until I beat them."

"Exactly!" Akane momentarily relaxed her grip and Ranma took the opportunity to break free and distance himself from her. "And that's what I used to do," Akane continued. "If I fought someone and lost I trained and I worked hard so that next time I could win. And so I improved. But then you came along and decided to fight all of my battles for me. And you're so afraid of me getting hurt. So how am I supposed to get any better if you keep holding me back?"

"But Akane, you don't need to fight anyone. I can protect you."

"Like you did in Jusendo?" He flinched. She knew he didn't like to talk about that, and she felt guilty for bringing up something that upset him so much, but it needed to be said. "Ranma," she said softly. "I have great faith in you and your abilities as a martial artist, but no matter how good you are, you're not always going to be able to protect me. And I'm not about to sit at home and wait while you're off risking your life. Just like you protect me, I want to be able to at least be of some help to you. Besides, martial arts is a part of me, just like it's a part of you. I'm not about to give it up just because someone better comes along. Would you?" He didn't answer, but she took his silence as acknowledgement that he wouldn't. She took a deep breath and raised her voice slightly to make her final point firm. 

"So you can either let me fight my own battles, or you can help train me. Either way, I'm going with you after school today and I don't want to hear another word about it or else we're going to be late for class." Having satisfied herself she spun on her heal and resumed walking to school. He paused in bafflement for a moment to reflect on what she had said and then hurried to catch up with her. He fell into pace along side of her and glanced over at her stern face a few times. She was stubborn, and he knew perfectly well that there was no way he could convince her not to go with him.

He sighed. "I'm still worried about you arguing with Shampoo, though," he mumbled.

She laughed a little and the harsh look on her face began to disappear. "Alright, I promise not to pick any fights with her. But you have to promise to try and keep her from hanging all over you. And if she decides to start a fight with me…" she prompted, a stern note reentering her voice.

He sighed in defeat. "I won't stop you." She began to smile triumphantly. "But," he interrupted her celebration with a stern voice of his own. "As soon as things start to get out of control, I'm stepping in."

"Ra…" she began to protest.

"You're right. You do need to have fights in order to get better," he cut her off. "But some people are just way out of your level for now. I don't want you getting injured over nothing. And you aren't ready to take Shampoo just yet." He paused in contemplation. "But I'll help train you so that you can," he finished, somewhat reluctantly.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Okay then, it's a deal." She offered her hand and he shook it, much less enthusiastically than her.

"Very well. For your first training exercise, you have to run to class."

She laughed. "Silly, we always do that."

"True, but now we're going to make it a little more interesting." She creased her eyebrows and looked at him confused. He grinned devilishly and pointed to the top of the fence.

* * * *

_~…You, you are somehow a part of me_

_What I wouldn't give to do away with you_

_That face which hides_

_That face which lies_

_Behind the mask that is me…~_

* * * *

Tuesday, Noon

"Have you seen Ranma?" Ukyo asked Ranma's friends, Hiroshi and Daisuke while scanning the classroom with her eyes.

"Um, I don't know. I think I saw him heading up to the roof," the one with the curly hair answered. She could never tell the two dimwits apart.

"Yeah, said he needed some time alone or something," the other one contributed.

"Oh, okay. Thanks guys," she said while turning and leaving the room. She sighed. "I wonder if I should go talk to him. Maybe he really does just want to be alone... I sure hope he's okay." She ran her fingers through her hair absently staring over towards the stairs in a whimsical manner. A slight smile began to creep onto her lips. "Maybe he had a fight with Akane? If so, I should be the one there to comfort him. That way I can show him how much better I am for him than she is." The smile grew, unhindered. However, she couldn't help feeling the slightest bit of guilt for actually hoping her fiancé was miserable. Nonetheless, she found her feet trudging towards the stairs, and she found herself unwilling to halt their progress. 

As she reached the top of the stairs, she opened the door leading to the roof a crack and peered out. There he was. She could just make him out, standing in the middle of the court staring off to his right. He looked to be just fine she noted, half glad and half disappointed. Just as she had made her mind to go out and talk to him he moved.

"No, no. Stop. Not like that, like this, see?" He fell into a simple stance and began to slowly walk through the movements of a kata that Ukyo vaguely recognized. Despite the simplicity of the routine, Ranma executed it with great concentration, flowing through the steps perfectly. He stopped and looked back over his shoulder. "See? You're over rotating your fist here."

"You mean like this?" A voice asked that sounded slightly aggravated.

Ukyo moved to see whom the other voice belonged to. She gasped slightly.

"Better, Akane," Ranma said while rushing over to her. "But see," he carefully changed the position of her arm. "If you have it like this you're able to block better. Now try the whole thing again, from the top."

Akane sighed in frustration. "Ranma, this is silly. I thought you were going to train me!"

"That's what I'm doing!"

"By going over these stupid katas? I mean I've known them forever!"

"Well yeah. Your dad's a great teacher and all, but he neglected to stop you from developing some of your bad habits. If you really want to get better, you're going to need to fix them, and I can't really help you with anything else until you do."

"But I don't see what the problem is with my blocks! They've always worked perfectly for me." 

Without warning, Ranma threw a punch directly at her face. Akane didn't really block, but merely flinched away, throwing her arms up in front of her. Ranma's fist halted a mere centimeter away from her nose. "That's why. You're too slow. When you get attacked by someone who's really fast and you're not expecting it, instead of relying on your reflexes and what you've learned, you panic."

She groaned. "Well you're a lot faster than I am!"

He laughed. "Well of course I'm fast. That's no excuse though. You're supposed to be prepared to fight anyone, right? And besides, that was nowhere near Amagurinkan speed. That was merely at a speed that you should be able to block. But the fact that you can't shows that you need to learn how to do your blocks correctly." 

She sighed. "Alright," she said in defeat while resuming her stance and starting the kata over. She flowed through the first half perfectly until she reached the part with the blocks she was having trouble with. Her pace slowed ever so slightly as she concentrated on the first set, trying to get them perfect. Each step increased in speed and confidence until she had resumed the pace she had started with. She flowed through the remainder of the kata with a grace and perfection that was entirely different from Ranma's, but undoubtedly artful nonetheless.

Ranma started by watching every movement meticulously, critiquing every step with his eyes. However, as her movements began to blend together in one fluid motion, his gaze shifted from one of critique, to one of admiration. He continued to watch her dance like movements as if lost in a trance.

Finally she reached the end of the kata. She assumed the final position and lifted her eyes to meet Ranma's for approval. "Beautiful," he breathed, almost in a whisper.

She smiled. "So I did it right this time?"

"Oh… um," he shook his head to clear his mind. "Yes, perfect. But now the true test." He blurred and materialized behind her. She spun around and blocked just in time to stop a punch aimed for the back of her head. Ranma smiled at her. "And now we can move on."

She smiled as well and bounced up and down. "Yea! Can we work offense now? I'm sick of doing defense."

He frowned. "This isn't working."

"What do you mean?"

"You want me to teach you whatever you want to learn. That's not how it's supposed to work. I am the teacher here, so you either do what I tell you to do, or I don't train you." He turned and began to head for the stairway door.

Ukyo, who had been silently watching the whole exchange began to panic and quickly rushed down the stairs a few steps. However, Akane's voice stopped both her and Ranma.

"No, Ranma, wait. I'm sorry. You're right." Ukyo crept back up the stairs to peek back outside just in time to see Ranma turning back to Akane. "You're my instructor and I guess I need to get out of the mentality of thinking of you as a training partner. And my friend." Akane paused for a moment and then bowed very low, trying not to giggle. "Please continue to teach this lowly student." 

He laughed. "Okay, well you don't have to go that far." 

Akane stood up straight and smiled at him. "Well, I am sorry. And, you are a really good instructor actually. I'm impressed."

"Well now you're just trying to suck up to the teacher." 

"No really it's true! You're really good at explaining things so that they make sense. And of course you're excellent at demonstrating."

"Well, thank you. I guess that's good news if I'm going to take over your father's dojo," he said, nonchalantly.

Ukyo's eyes widened as did Akane because of the implied meaning behind his words.

"Y-you've actually thought about it?"

He put his hand to the back of his head and began to fiddle with his pigtail, awkwardly. "Well, yeah, I guess. I kind of like the idea of teaching. So yeah, I have been thinking about it a bit." Somehow he gathered the courage to look directly at her. "Especially lately," he said. They both began to blush slightly while looking straight into each other's eyes.

Unable to watch any longer, Ukyo turned away from the crack in the door and leaned up against the wall. "It doesn't mean anything," she told herself. "It's not over yet. He hasn't made up his mind. I still have a chance. I just have to make him see."

"Anyway," Ranma coughed in an attempt to break the tension. "About your blocks, they can be almost as damaging to your opponent as a direct attack, if you do them correctly. They're meant to be more like a strike than anything else. Plus, a block can leave your opponent open so you can execute a follow up attack."

"I know that. It's one of the first things I was ever taught."

"I don't think you do. I mean for the most part you're strong and very aggressive, but comparing your blocks to the rest of your fighting, you look as if you were swatting at a fly or something!"

She giggled. "I do not!"

"Oh you don't do you? See, this is you." His voice raised a few octaves and spoke in a whiny voice. "Oooh, my name is Akane, and this is how I block. Eeh, ouch, that hurt! You idiot, you're going too fast."

Akane laughed. "Hey! Stop it! I'm nothing like that!" 

"Hey! Stop it! I'm nothing like that!" he repeated mockingly.

"Stop!" She said, her voice still containing laughter.

"Stop!" He whined in response.

Ukyo wanted to gag. Unable to listen any longer she quietly closed the door and made her way carefully down the stairs, fighting back the worry that was settling in her stomach. As she rounded the corner at the bottom of that flight of stairs she bumped into someone and jumped back startled.

"Ah! Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there," she said trying to recognize the person leaning against the wall seemingly unflustered.

"It's Ukyo right?" The boy asked.

"Right," Ukyo said feeling strangely unsettled. "You're Tori, right? The new guy in homeroom."

He smiled a somewhat devilish smile. "I'm pleased you remember me."

"Right, well anyway," she said, trying to hurry past the strange boy. "I'll see you around…"

"Hey, not so fast. I have a proposition you might be interested in."

Ukyo was in a hurry to get away, but halted anyway. She slowly turned back to him and crossed her arms against her chest trying to look intimidating. The boy was fairly well built, but Ukyo felt she could easily take him in an actual fight. However, she felt somewhat on edge around the boy in the same way she did around Nabiki at times. Still, she hid her nervousness well. "Alright, I'm listening, but make it quick."

"It concerns Ranma and Akane," he began, undaunted by her front. Ukyo couldn't help thinking there was something familiar about the look he gave her, though she couldn't quite place it.

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, let's just say that I think it would be in both of our interests if they were to, I don't know, split up?"

"I thought you were with Sayuri."

"I don't think I'd put it like that exactly. Sayuri's just a pawn for me to get closer to Akane."

"So you're just using her then?"

"Oh please. Don't be so vulgar. Sayuri knew from the start that I was interested in Akane, and she still decided to date me. It is her choice after all."

Ukyo shook her head. "Say it anyway you want, it doesn't make you any less of a jackass. Whatever proposition you may have for me, I'm not interested," she said while turning and walking away. 

"Oh, well. Have it your way. But you should know, I always get what I want. Let me know if you change your mind."

Ukyo continued walking. She wanted to be far away. Far from Tori, and even farther from Ranma and Akane and the image of them laughing together.

* * * *

As soon as Ukyo left, Akane perked up suddenly and halted her laughter. "Was someone…?"

Ranma just nodded. "I think it was Ukyo."

"How long was she there?"

"At least five minutes."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted to see how long it would take you to notice. It's part of the training."

"Ranma! You mean to tell me you used her as part of a training exercise?"

"Well yeah, so? She wouldn't have minded. Besides, what she doesn't know doesn't hurt her."

"Are you seriously that dense? Ranma, that girl's in love with you! How do you think it feels for her to see us together?"

"Hey! Since when are we together?"

"We're not, but it most certainly looks that way to her I'm sure." She let her words sink in and then sighed as he made no attempt at a response. "I'm going to go talk to her."

"No, don't, I'll do it. She is my friend after all."

"What are you going to say?"

"I don't know. I'm sure I'll think of something. What difference does it make?"

Akane sighed and shook her head. "You really have no idea how to handle girls, do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Gee, I don't know! Try utilizing your brain to figure it out!" Akane retorted as she rushed past him.

"Hey, wait a minute!" he shouted, catching her arm.

Akane pulled her arm free and looked at him defiantly. "Do you honestly think she's just going to come right out and tell you how she feels?"

"Well, yeah."

"So what, you're just going to go right up to her and ask her if she's okay?"

"Yeah. What's the problem with that?"

"See! You are dense! No girl's going to come right out and admit they're upset!"

"But if she says she's fine she obviously doesn't want my help!"

"That is SO not true! Not girl is going to come right out and say what they're feeling to a guy! Especially not someone like Ukyo! It would make her look too desperate!"

"But that's so stupid! She should just say what's on her mind! If she's not going to open up, what the hell am I supposed to do about it?"

"Well you can start by acting like you really do care."

"I do care!"

"Like hell you do, if you cared, you wouldn't have just let her stand there watching us the whole time."

"Why are we arguing about this anyway!? You're always yelling at me for being too close to all the other girls, and now you're mad at me because I don't act close enough? Since when have you been on Ukyo's side?"

"Since I realized that she's my friend. Besides, I'd like to think that she would do the same thing for me."

* * * *

Ukyo had no desire to stay at school. She didn't even pause to contemplate whether or not she should leave. All she knew was she wasn't about to stay. She rushed out of the front gate and almost bumped into Sachiko as she rounded the corner.

"S-Sachiko? What are you doing here?" she asked completely shocked to find her new roommate at her school.

"Ukyo! I wasn't really expecting to see you here."

"Well, yeah, I go to school here. What's your excuse?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh, this is your school? Huh. I didn't know that."

"I'm sure I mentioned it."

"Oh, well, silly me. Guess it slipped my mind. Quite a coincidence huh?" Just then the bell rang signaling the students to return to class. "Aren't you going to be late?"

"I um, actually wasn't feeling so well. I thought I'd just go home."

"Oh really? How dreadful. I hope you're not coming down with something. Come on, I'll walk you home, I'm headed back anyway, and then I'll fix you a nice cup of tea…" She put her hand to Ukyo's forehead checking for a temperature. "Then again, you look perfectly fine to me."

"What are you a doctor?" Ukyo shouted while batting her hand away, her temper rising. "And what right do you have to regard me suspiciously when you've craftily been avoiding my question? Now, are you going to tell me what the hell you're doing here or what?"

Sachiko reeled back, looking hurt and frightened by Ukyo's sudden outburst. "I was just checking to see if my ex-fiancé went to this school." She hung her head. "I-I did know you went here, but I didn't want to trouble you with my problems. And I was especially concerned that maybe you might know him. I wouldn't want something like that to come between us or anything. But I guess I should have been straight with you from the start. I'm sorry Ukyo."

Even though Ukyo was already upset about her own problems, she couldn't help feeling guilty. She sighed. "Ah, gee Sachiko, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have doubted your motives or anything."

"It's alright Ukyo. Friends?"

Ukyo smiled a little. "Sure. Friends. So, uh… Did you find anything new?"

Sachiko sighed looking disappointed. "Nothing I didn't already know."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She took a deep breath and stretched. "Right then," she said smiling. "I'm not going to let it get me down right now." Ukyo smiled a little at the girl's energy. "But you're going to have to tell me why you're leaving school early, now."

Ukyo's smile faded as she remembered the scene on the roof. She thought about brushing it off and not talking about it, but she knew that Sachiko wouldn't let her do that. "I just saw Ranma and Akane together again…"

"Oh! Were they kissing?"

"Of course not!" Ukyo shouted. "Why on earth would they do that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It just seems that you keep talking about how close they are. I just sort of figured…"

"Well you're wrong! They were just talking on the roof. And Ranma was training her. They just kind of seemed really close again. That's all."

"Ukyo, that's silly. You can't just keep getting upset every time you see them together. I mean for one thing, they live together, and from what I can tell, you and Akane are the only ones that have really been around him lately. And you're always avoiding him. It makes sense that he would be leaning towards her."

"I suppose…" Ukyo mused, still slightly unconvinced. 

"Now, you love Ranma, right?"

"Well, yeah," she said blushing slightly.

"And you'd do anything to get him right?"

Ukyo paused unsure. "I… guess…"

"You guess? Come on! You have to be more certain than that! No wonder you're losing him. Seriously, if I were you, I would do absolutely anything to win. Even getting rid of his other fiancées. Starting with Akane."

"What are you talking about!? I mean sure, I want Ranma to love me, but isn't it more important that he's happy?"

"And you think he's going to be happy with this Akane girl? You said it yourself, she hits him, she never listens…"

"I know, I know! But still…"

"But nothing! You're perfect for him! You said it yourself. You've got to do what ever it takes to make sure he realizes that before it's too late. And if he refuses to realize that, you have to try something else."

"I-I don't know. Maybe…"

"You're problem is that you're too nice. If it was me I'd do absolutely anything to get what I wanted."

Ukyo looked at the determined look on Sachiko's face and came to a realization of her own. "You love him don't you?"

"What?" Sachiko jumped back slightly in surprise.

"You're ex-fiancé. Even after everything that happened, you're still in love with him, aren't you?"

Sachiko blinked as if realizing it for the first time, and then smiled a somewhat sad smile. "Yeah, I guess I do," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

Ukyo smiled a little as well. Finally she was beginning to understand Sachiko a little better, and she was finding more and more, that at heart, Sachiko was just like her. They were both unable to do anything about whom they loved, no matter what the circumstances.

Sachiko looked over to Ukyo and smiled, trying to break out of her sad expression. "Well, I guess we can both use some of that tea then, hmm?"

Ukyo nodded and smiled back at the girl that had so quickly entered her life and become her friend.

* * * *

Tuesday, Early Afternoon

Akane knew she should wait for Ranma and try to make up with him. She knew this, even as she rushed out of the classroom at the end of the day while the other girls in the class detained her fiancé for trying to skip out on his cleaning duties again. Things had been so much better between them, she thought, even as she made her way down the stairs. The best thing would be to make up right away, she told herself as she entered the room where everyone's shoes were stored in tiny lockers. Yet old bad habits returned easily. Besides, he was the one at fault, not her. Why should she be the one to try and make things right?

"Hey Akane," said Sayuri, as Akane entered the room.

"Oh Akane! Hi!" Yuka chimed in.

"Oh, hi you guys. What's up?"

"Akane? Where's Ranma?"

"Um… He had cleaning duties, so…"

"Aren't you going to wait for him?"

"Yeah Akane, like we're always telling you…" 

Both of the girls fell into silence as Akane opened her shoe locker. There, lying on top of her shoes was a dark purple, almost black rose. The two girl's silence was short lived.

"Kya! Oooh Akane! You're so lucky! Getting a rose in your shoe locker! How romantic!"

"Shhhh… Yuka, be quiet! Come on Akane, who's it from? Tell us!"

Akane blushed, slightly stunned as she lifted the rose. "I-I don't know."

"I bet it's from Ranma."

Akane blushed deeper. "Oh wait, there's a note!" She pulled the carefully folded paper out of her locker and opened it.

"The thought of not always being there for you scares me.

I always want to be able to _protect _ you,

Because you are _the one that matters the most_,

And I could never stand to lose you."

"That's it?" Yuka asked. "No signature? Who's it from?"

"I-I don't know."

"Here, let me see." Sayuri snatched the note from Akane's grasp.

"It must be from Ranma," Yuka continued as Sayuri examined the note.

"I-I don't think so. I was with him most of the day. He never had the chance to…"

"Huh? Now that's strange!" Yuka suddenly gasped.

"What is it?" Akane asked.

"Well, here," Yuka pointed. "How come this is written in katakana (1)?"

"You're right!" Sayuri interjected. "The rest is in a different style."

"Protect the one that matters the most," Akane said, reading the parts written in katakana. She creased her brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Yuka and Sayuri shrugged. "Do you think it's some kind of hidden message…"

While the girls discussed the strange letter, Ranma entered the room. His eyes rested on Akane immediately. _"Maybe she did wait for me after all,"_ he thought. However, as he made his way over to her, he saw that she was holding a dark rose and talking to Yuka and Sayuri in a confused manner. He frowned wondering where the rose had come from. As he approached he saw Akane bring the rose up to her nose and inhale its scent. A curious expression crossed her face and she blinked a few times. Then, her eyelids began to droop. Suddenly they fluttered shut and she began to fall. Ranma quickly sprang forward and rushed across the rest of the room, catching Akane just before she hit the floor.

"Akane!" He shouted, shaking her. There was no response. "Dammit, Akane, wake up!" When she still didn't respond, he turned to Yuka and Sayuri. "What the hell happened?"

The two girls looked as shocked as he did. "I-I don't know. We were just talking, and…" Sayuri stuttered.

"The rose!" Yuka exclaimed.

Ranma looked at the rose that had fallen to the floor and picked it up. "Where'd she get it?"

"It was in her locker, along with this." Sayuri handed him the note. Ranma read it and frowned.

"Who's it from?"

"We don't know. We kind of assumed it was from you, at least until she fainted."

"But look, this parts written in a different style. If you just pick out those parts, it reads 'Protect the one that matters the most.'"

Ranma gave up on the note. "Ah, that makes no sense. Besides, that doesn't matter now anyway. The rose must have been poisoned or something." He lifted Akane into his arms. "I'd better get her to Doctor Tofu's," he said. Without waiting for any response from the two girls, he lifted Akane and dashed out of the room running as fast as he could.

"Akane, please be okay!"

_"You can't always protect me."_ The words rang through his head. She had said them just that morning, and now he realized just how true those words were. He recalled the words of the note. "_The thought of not always being there for you scares me. I always want to be able to protect you, because you are the one that matters the most, and I could never stand to lose you_." Those words explained his feelings perfectly, as if he had written them himself. "You have to be okay," he said to the girl's lifeless face. "I'm not going to lose you now."

* * * *

Tuesday Afternoon

Ryoga looked around his surroundings in utter confusion. "Now, that's strange," he muttered. For once, Ryoga wasn't confused because he was lost. There would have been absolutely nothing special about the day if he had been lost. No, that was not why he was confused. Actually, he was confused for the opposite reason. As he looked around him, he realized something. He knew exactly where he was.

Granted it wasn't where he wanted to be, but it was close. "I can't believe it! It only took me a few days to find my way back here! Now if I can just get to Akane's house from here I can settle things once and for all!" He smiled as he entered the familiar restaurant, hoping Ukyo would be willing to give him something to eat and maybe direct him to the Tendo Dojo. 

Unfortunately, as he entered Ucchan's, he was not greeted with the sight he had expected. Instead of Ukyo standing behind the grill flipping okonomiyaki, he saw a girl with long black hair with golden zigzags flirting with one of the customers from behind the counter. 

"S-Sachi!" Ryoga stammered. The sight may have been unexpected, but the girl was far from unfamiliar.

Sachiko looked up at the mention of her name and spun around. As her eyes settled on Ryoga, the plate in her hand slipped to the ground. Ukyo rushed into the room at the sound of the broken glass and froze at the scene before her.

"R-Ryoga!" Sachiko stuttered, her voice barely a whisper.

* * * *

End of Chapter 3

(1) Katakana - The Japanese have two alphabet systems as well as numerous kanji characters. One of the alphabet systems is called Hiragana and the other is called Katakana. Hiragana is the main system and is used for basically ever circumstance. Katakana is used when writing words of an origin other than Japanese, or when someone really wants the words to stand out, like in an advertisement.

Anyway, so the story begins to get interesting! But then this is just the beginning. Hope you're enjoying it, and even more, I hope you're confused.

Chapter 4 is... Coming along... I really have no idea how long it's going to be. I have the idea outlined but I'm kind of stuck at this one point. Once I can get past that though it should be smooth sailing. I actually have the majority of it written, well at least the ending. I don't want to rush it though since chapter 4 will probably end up being the most important chapter in the whole story. It's the one where all of the details are revealed. Yeah I know, now I'm really making you anxious, huh? Anyway, bear with me. I'll probably get it done over Winter Break.

PICTURES! - If you're interested in what Sachiko, Tori and the 'Yuri' look like, check out my webpage. I have a few character sketches up. I know we're not really supposed to advertise other sites on here, so just check out my biography if you're interested, or email me.

Anyway, please R/R. Maybe it'll encourage me to get the next chapter done faster! :-) Ja ne!

Coming Soon: Chapter 4: Fragments 


	4. Fragments

I REALLY NEED YOU GUYS TO REVIEW, OKAY? See, I'm trying to decide whether to work on this and Eighteen Years at the same time or just finish this one up and then start concentrating on EY. So let me know what you think by reviewing... (More notes at the end of the chapter...)

A/N: Really quick, before you read. Um, this is kind of a trial run. A rough draft. I didn't get the chance to proof read it yet. I'm sick and tired of working on this chapter and reading it one more time would drive me insane at this point. I'll fix it next week maybe, but in the meantime, no need to keep everyone waiting because I'm a perfectionist. If you find ANY errors though PLEASE let me know. That'll just be one less thing for me to have to fix later on. Oh, and the only other note is that you shouldn't pay too much attention to the lyrics in this particular chapter. It switches narrative quite frequently. There is a method to it, but don't try and understand it really, it's far too complicated. I just added them because song lyrics are LVOR's trademark. Anyways, those are all my notes for now. There will be plenty more notes at the end of the chapter, so please read those as well. And now, without any further ado...

Chapter 4: Fragments 

* * * *

_~...These are nothing but fragments of shattered glass_

_Broken pieces of my hope_

_My hopes of things that could have been_

_And never will be again...~_

* * * *

Day 5: Tuesday Afternoon

Sachiko remained frozen as she stared at Ryoga standing in the doorway. She was in complete shock. Shock, and dismay. Ukyo was the one to finally break the silence that had fallen.

"You... You two know each other?" she asked.

Ryoga regained his wits before Sachiko. "Well, yeah. I met Sachiko several years ago..." he said, although he was still confused. "It's been a long time though. Right Sachi?"

Sachiko still wasn't able to say anything. All she could think of was the knot folding up inside of her stomach. All she could do was deny what that knot meant. _"Dammit, not now. Not today!"_ And then suddenly there was a gasp from Ukyo.

"Hey wait a minute! Don't tell me Ryoga's your..."

"NO!" Sachiko shouted. "No," she repeated in a calmer manner. There was nothing like a near revealing of secrets to snap a girl out of her reverie. "Ryoga's an old... friend. That's all. I met him on my travels a few years back."

Ukyo seemed to accept her response, yet she still regarded Sachiko with a bit of suspicion. _"Dammit,"_ Sachiko thought. _"He's going to ruin everything!"_

"Huh?" Ryoga asked. "What were you going to say Ukyo?"

"Oh never mind that, Silly," Sachiko said as she forced her brightest smile onto her face. She bounded over to him and threw her arms around him in a friendly hug, causing Ryoga to stiffen up and laugh nervously. Sachiko smiled to herself. _"At least one of them is easy to distract."_

"It's so good to see you!" Sachiko said as she pulled away from Ryoga. "How have you been? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was trying to find someone and was hoping Ukyo could help me out."

"Oh that's right! Still trying to track down that enemy of yours I suppose. What was his name again?"

Ryoga growled. "Ranma Saotome."

"Oh that's right, Ranma..." she trailed off and turned around to face Ukyo, surprise and understanding evident on her face. "Oh my..." she muttered in a very Kasumi like tone, even though she had never met the oldest Tendo daughter.

Ukyo merely nodded. Sachiko didn't fail to notice the twinge of doubt in her eyes. _"Be calm Girl,"_ she told herself. _"I can handle this..."_

After the main dinner crowd had left, the three teenagers shut down the restaurant early and had the place cleaned up in no time. As soon as they were done, they all sat down for a meal of okonomiyaki along with a cup of tea.

"Ummm, just like I remember it," Ryoga said. "Sachiko, you always made the best tea. Isn't it the best, Ukyo?" he asked.

"Hmmm," Ukyo murmured in a noncommittal tone. She looked as if she was about to pose a question. Sachiko asked one of her own before Ukyo had the chance.

"So Ryoga, tell me all about things. Meet a nice girl yet?"

Ryoga began to cough after inhaling a bit too much tea from the suddenness of her question. "Ah, sort of..."

"Sort of?" Sachiko pouted. "Why Ryoga, I'm disappointed in you. How could you go chasing after someone else when you have me?" 

Ryoga blushed furiously, and Ukyo raised her eyebrow. "Come again?" she asked.

Sachiko giggled. "Oh don't worry about it, Ukyo. It's just a little joke between the two of us. It doesn't mean anything." She smirked. "You wouldn't happen to be jealous of me and Ryoga, would you?"

Ukyo followed Ryoga's example and took a large gulp of her tea causing her to cough violently. "No way!" Sachiko giggled in delight. "Besides! I'm engaged to Ranma-honey, remember? And Ryoga here's in love with Akane."

Sachiko's fit of giggles came to an abrupt halt. "Wha-? Akane? As in Ranma's other fiancé Akane?"

Ryoga blushed even a deeper shade of red. "Ukyo!"

Ukyo grinned evilly, obviously enjoying taunting Ryoga. "And in the meantime he's got another girl he's stringing along named Akari."

"No, no, no! It's not like that..."

Ukyo and Ryoga began to converse back and forth. Meanwhile Sachiko digested the new found information. _"Ryoga's in love with... Akane? Dammit. And all along I thought... Oh well, that explains some things. A lot of things..."_

Meanwhile the conversation between Ukyo and Ryoga continued. "So, you two still haven't told me exactly how you met." Ukyo asked quite suddenly. 

Sachiko snapped out of her thoughts and frowned. She offered Ukyo some more tea, and was relieved when she accepted it. "Um, well it was when I was traveling in China. About a year and a half ago. I needed directions. Unfortunately I picked the wrong person to ask," she laughed and Ryoga continued to blush, inventing entirely new shades of red all together. Even Ukyo began to smile a little as she took a sip of her tea. "Anyway, we traveled together for a little while. Neither one of us really knew where we were going. But it didn't really matter. It was nice to have someone to keep me company."

"Gosh, all that time together. What did you two talk about?" Ukyo asked. Sachiko began to grow apprehensive but remained perfectly calm on the outside. She tried to think of the best possible way to answer the question. However, before she could, Ryoga answered the question for her.

"Oh, you know. Just about our lives and stuff. Where we were trying to go, where we had been." Sachiko realized she had been holding back her breath. Fortunately Ryoga hadn't said anything that would compromise her position. She only hoped Ukyo wouldn't ask for the specifics of what Sachiko had told Ryoga about her past. After all, the story she had told Ukyo and the story she had told Ryoga had been quite different. One was based on the truth, and one had been made up almost completely of lies. Lies that Sachiko hoped she wouldn't be caught in. However, Ukyo seemed much more interested in what Ryoga had told Sachiko than what Sachiko had told Ryoga. Unfortunately, she wasn't very satisfied with that turn of conversation either.

"And so you talked about Ranma, hmm?" Ukyo asked her voice suddenly taking a malicious tone.

"Well, yeah," Ryoga said, completely oblivious to the relevance of the question.

"Huh. Well Sachiko, isn't it a small world? You hear about Ryoga's rival and just happen to come to the same town he lives in and move in with one of his fiancés." Sachiko gulped as Ukyo finally voiced her suspicions. It seemed Ukyo had a stronger will than she had originally thought. She offered her another cup of tea but Ukyo wisely declined. 

"I swear Ukyo. I had no idea about that when I came here. It was a long time ago that Ryoga told me about Ranma. I didn't even think to make the connection..."

"Tell me Ryoga," Ukyo asked, cutting Sachiko off. "When you met did you happen to mention me at all?" 

Sachiko's heart skipped a beat. Ryoga looked back and forth between the two. "Well, no. I knew Sachiko before I had ever met you so of course I didn't mention you." Ukyo seemed to accept that. However, Sachiko still held her breath. "At least not that time." Sachiko closed her eyes. She had no idea how to get herself out of the predicament. Ukyo's interest was rekindled. 

"So you met again then, did you?"

"Yeah, about two months ago. We caught up on old times and I told her about how I met up with Ranma and had been trying to defeat him. And how the idiot had developed several fiancées..." 

The sound of a chair scraping across the tiled floors could be heard echoing throughout the room as Ukyo stood and glared down at Sachiko.

"Ukyo, let me explain!"

"No, Sachiko, I don't want to hear it! I don't know who you are or what you're up to. All I know is that you're not going to trick me into believing you again. You keep lying to me. And every time you do, you come back with some kind of elaborate excuse, which I readily accept. I want to believe you, Sachiko, and I want to accept your explanations, but I just can't trust you anymore. I just don't know what's true and what's false." She turned away looking a little sad. "I want you to leave first thing in the morning." With that she left the room and headed upstairs.

Sachiko stared after the girl in a stunned silence for a moment. _"It doesn't really matter," _she told herself. _"It'll all end tomorrow anyway." _Yet she couldn't help being a little saddened. Sachiko's friendships with both Ukyo and Ryoga had been established under false pretenses. And they had been formed because Sachiko needed something from the two of them. Yet regardless, Sachiko had counted them as true friends. The only two friends she had ever had. Ever since...

"D-Did I miss something?" Ryoga's confused voice finally knocked Sachiko out of her thoughts. She turned and smiled at him as he took another sip of his tea. _"At least one of them is completely clueless."_

"Don't worry about it Ryoga. So now. Tell me more about this Akane? Cause if memory serves me well, you said she and Ranma hated each other. But now I'm beginning to wonder... Is that really the truth, or are you just jealous? After all, you never did mention you were in love with her... That does of course, complicate things you know?"

Ryoga gulped. Sachiko had always been a little scary when she took that manipulative tone. She sounded kind of like Nabiki. Yet Sachiko wasn't trying to get anything out of him. At least not money. And what else could she possibly want from his stories? No, it was just casual conversation. Nothing more. With those thoughts he began to relate his story to Sachiko. He answered her questions willingly, never seeing anything strange about them. 

After an hour they both decided it was time to go to bed. Ryoga set up to sleep on the floor of the restaurant and Sachiko retreated to her own room for the last time. As she laid on her futon staring up at the ceiling she absently counted the minutes that ticked by. 

* * * * 

_~...Tossed up melodies_

_Broken memories_

_Of falling for you back then_

_As I'm falling for someone again...~_

* * * *

Day 6: Wednesday Early Morning

She drifted between dreams and consciousness. In front of her floated a glass vase, holding a single purple rose. Without warning, the vase fell, crashing to the ground and breaking into hundreds of tiny fragments of glass. As the glass broke, she flinched and at the same time opened her eyes, awakening from the image of the perfect rose, smashed and cut, yet still beautiful. Immediately she groaned and shut her eyes again, deciding she'd rather not wake up right away. Despite the dimly lit room, the thin light threatened to give her a splitting headache. Unfortunately, her brief attempt at surfacing to consciousness was noticed.

There was the sound of someone hurriedly jumping out of a chair nearby, and then a voice calling excitedly. "Akane? Akane? You're awake?"

"Oww," she moaned keeping her eyes forced shut. "Not so loud," she mumbled.

"Doctor Tofu!" The voice shouted despite Akane's pleas for quiet. "She's awake!"

Akane abandoned her attempts at regaining her beloved sleep and carefully opened her eyes just in time to see Doctor Tofu rush into the room. "Ah, good. It's about time you woke up. How you feeling?"

"Headache," was all she could manage to squeak out pitifully.

Doctor Tofu merely nodded. "Yes, that's to be expected. The effects of the drug should be something similar to a hangover," he said while checking her pulse.

"Ugh. Remind me never to drink." Her eyes drifted over to her left where Ranma stood, looking down at her with a mixture of relief and worry. His eyes were slightly bloodshot, and there were faint circles beneath them. Akane also noticed Doctor Tofu was dressed in his bedclothes. "What time is it?"

"It's almost 3:00 in the morning."

"Then," she began to push herself up but flinched and raised a hand to her forehead. "Ah!" 

Doctor Tofu gently helped her lie back down. "It's okay, just rest."

Akane settled back into the bed and closed her eyes again. "What happened? I remember getting the rose and that strange note, but then…"

"Well, it seems the rose was laced with a drug known as _Zise de Yigen ci_, or Purple Thorns. It comes from a poisonous herb found only in China."

"But I'm okay right? Did you give me some kind of antidote?" 

Doctor Tofu shifted nervously. "Yes, you're going to be perfectly fine, but no, I didn't give you an antidote. In order to reverse the effects of this particular drug you need the original herb and unfortunately it is very hard to find. Plus you need to know the way to prepare the herb, which I don't. Luckily you were only given a small amount of the drug. With a little rest, you should be able to do away with the effects of the drug."

"What would have happened if I had been exposed to more?"  
Doctor Tofu hesitated. "It's difficult to say. The reason the herb is so rarely used is because even the slightest variation in quantity and preparation can mean the difference between life and death. For instance, the amount you were exposed to was merely enough to knock you out for about 12 hours. Even the slightest amount more would've put you into a long lasting comma, maybe even induced death."

"Then whoever gave me that rose was really trying to kill me?"

"I don't think so. If that had been the intent, this person would've used a different drug. One that was easier to obtain and had more definite results. Fortunately I don't think whoever gave you the rose meant to kill you. You were given the exact amount needed to simply put you out for a little while. This person knew how to handle the herb."

Akane shivered. "B-But why would someone just give me a small amount then?"

Doctor Tofu glanced at Ranma. "It seems it was merely a warning."

"A warning for what?"

Doctor Tofu didn't answer. "Never mind that now. Right now you need to rest. You should be feeling much better when you wake up. We'll talk more then. Your family said they'd come back in the morning as well to check on you. They were here earlier, but I sent them home telling them you were going to be just fine." He turned to Ranma. "Ranma, you should probably go home, get some rest as well."

"No, I want to stay here."

Doctor Tofu hesitated for a moment but after seeing the look in Ranma's eyes merely nodded and left the room. When he left Ranma sat back in his chair.

"Ranma?"

"What is it Akane?" Ranma asked pushing his chair closer to her so he could hear her voice better.

She gently clasped his hand for comfort. "I'm sorry about yelling at you before."

"Hey, don't worry about something like that now. Besides, if anything I should be apologizing to you. You were right. I really am clueless when it comes to girls. I never handle things right," he said in a whimsical matter.

"What's wrong?" Akane asked. Somehow she sensed that he wasn't simply talking about Ukyo.

"Nothing," he responded a little too quickly. "Anyway, you need to get some rest now, okay?"

"A-alright," Akane yawned realizing just how tired she was after all. "Goodnight Ranma. Thanks for taking care of me," she said as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Akane," Ranma responded, but she was already asleep. He sighed and looked down at her hand still clasped in his own. _"I can't bear to have you thanking me, Akane. Especially when this is all my fault."_ Ranma sat back in his chair and watched over Akane as she slept, a troubled frown never leaving his face.

* * * * 

_~...In between dreams I sit and wonder_

_Did you ever love me like you love her?_

_Can you ever love me again?_

_Am I still in your heart at all?...~_

* * * *

The lone figure soundlessly made her way down the stairs, pausing ever so briefly to look at the sleeping form camped out on the floor for the night. Her eyes narrowed to slits and managed to flash in the night, black upon golden. The poor lost boy had chosen the wrong time to return, and unfortunately that could only mean one thing. He would get caught up in the crossfire.

"I hadn't intended for you to die," she hissed, her voice drowning, being suppressed by the darkness around her. "But now that you're here..." Ryoga slept on, ignorant to the potential threat standing over him.

Sachiko slowly pulled the herbs from her pocket, a malicious grin spreading across her face. "And no one will even understand why. 'He just went in his sleep,' they'll say. 'What a pity, he was so young.' Or at least that's what they would say. If there was anyone to care for you at all." 

She began to crumble the herbs within her fist. After all, the pure substance was always the strongest. Sachiko took a step forward as she slowly began to close the gap between her and her prey. Five steps... Four... Three... Two... She paused. A look upon her face showed her to be cold, uncaring, and emotionless. There was nothing to hold her back. She closed the last step between them and slowly knelt above the boy. With a practiced calm, she stared upon his sleeping face and raised her palm before it, slowly uncurling her fingers. "Such a pity," she said. "You know, all along, it should have been you. Not her. But alas, what's done is done. And now, now you must pay. Although you shall never know why." And then, with that same, malicious grin, she lowered her lips to her hand and blew gently at the herbs, watching in satisfaction as he inhaled deeply.

* * * * 

Sachiko woke with a shout. "No!" She sat up, breathing heavily. "It's not me! That girl! She isn't me!" Yet in the back of her head she knew it didn't matter. Whether or not it was her own hand or someone else's, she was the one that had sealed his fate. At first Sachiko didn't realize she had simply been dreaming, until she checked her pocket and sighed with relief. "Still there..." Reality slowly began to sink in. She had fallen asleep. A frown crossed her face. She wasn't supposed to fall asleep. Yet she was relieved to find it had been nothing more than a dream. She hadn't killed him. At least not yet. "I can't do it," she said placing her head in her hand and biting back tears. "I just can't do it," she murmured to herself.

It wasn't a new revelation. She had known from the very beginning it was a task she would never be able to complete. She couldn't kill anyone at all, not even Ryoga. No, especially not Ryoga. It had never been her intention to kill anyone. She was simply supposed to lay the groundwork, leaving the actual killing for... another. Yet now she realized, to actually allow that person to carry out the plan left blood on her hands as well. She might as well have been the executioner in her dream for all she had done and would do. 

"Dammit Ryoga, why did you have to show up now of all times? It was going to be hard enough to carry out my mission, but now I have to deal with you as well!" She sighed. "Ah, Ryoga." She hated him for the curse he had put upon her life. Yet at the same time... 

"Maybe I could put it off. Wait until Ryoga's left. That way..." she sighed. "No, it's too late. It has to be today. If I don't take care of Ryoga I won't be able to deal with Ukyo. But I can't have his blood on my hands." She paused and her thoughts switched to the kind girl that had let her into her home. That had trusted her. That had called her a friend. 

"No," she said as she got to her feet. "I can't let either of them die."

* * * * 

_~...Goodbye to you,_

_Goodbye to me,_

_Goodbye to you,_

_That once was a part of me...~_

* * * *

Sachiko ran soundlessly through the deserted streets. She had no direction. It didn't matter where she went. All she knew was she needed to get as far away from Ryoga and Ukyo as possible. That was the only way to ensure that they remained safe. Tears began to fall from her golden black eyes. She realized now that she was not the smiling, happy girl she pretended to be. Yet at the same time she was not the person with the cold, emotionless eyes that could kill without the slightest hesitation. Even though she played both parts, she was neither of those people. She was simply Sachiko. An ordinary girl who wanted to have friends, the approval of her father, and the love of one man. Unfortunately Sachiko could never be that girl. Still, she held desperately to every shred of her identity she could grasp in hopes that she would not forever become the smiling puppet, or even worse, the emotionless killer. Sachiko shivered. _"It doesn't matter who I become. It only matters who I don't become."_ With that realization she became more determined than ever to get away from the only two people she had ever been willing to call friends.

Unfortunately Sachiko was never given the chance to run away. As she rounded a corner she crashed into a tall man and fell to the ground. She looked up into two harsh eyes. The last two eyes she wanted to see.

The eyes were suddenly accompanied by an amused grin. "Taking a late night jog are we?"

Sachiko gulped. "No... I... I just..."

The man sighed and bent down to the ground where Sachiko still sat. "Sachiko, do not be afraid. This is how it must be."

Sachiko shook her head. "No! Please, I can't do this. I just can't. Ryoga's so trusting and innocent. And Ukyo was so nice to me. They're my friends! Why do we have to hurt them? This has nothing to do with them."

"It's the only way to truly make him feel pain. Pain as you've felt."

"But that doesn't justify this! I can't do it. I won't do it," she said defiantly.

The old man sighed and shook his head. "Such a foolish child," he said. "Very well, if you refuse, I'll simply find someone else..."

"No! You can't! I won't let you! I can't be that person anymore. It scares me too much, and what happens if I can't come back this time? Besides, they're my friends, I can't let anything happen to them..."

The man glared down at her with a harsh frown. "After all I've done for you, you dare to go against me, your own father?"

"I-I'm sorry. It's just that..."

"Enough!" He yelled as he struck her hard across the cheek. With a cry of pain she fell back and landed against the wall letting out a small gasp before sinking into unconsciousness.

* * * * 

Wednesday Morning

Akane woke later that morning to the familiar sound of crying in the next room. At first she began to grow frantic that something might have happened until she recognized the voice of her older sister, Kasumi, gently trying to calm down her father. Akane opened her eyes and began to sit up, starting to feel like her old self again. She stretched and stopped short as she noticed Ranma bent over in his chair with his head rested on her bed. Akane smiled to herself as she noticed he had never let go of her hand while she had slept. As she heard the sound of her family coming towards her room, she squeezed his hand and gently nudged him to wake up. "Ranma, wake up. It's morning."

He jumped and woke up immediately growing tense. "Wh-Was I sleeping?"

Akane giggled slightly. "Well yeah, Silly."

Ranma frowned and was about to say something but then the door opened and the Tendos rushed in with Doctor Tofu and Ranma's father the panda. 

"Akane!!!" Soun wailed as he rushed to Akane's bedside.

"Father, you promised..." Kasumi began to protest.

"It's okay Sis, but really Daddy, I'm fine! Just a little queasy, but I'm feeling much better now."

"If you think that's bad you should've seen him last night. He almost flooded the place," Nabiki said. Sarcasm had always been her way of hiding her true feelings. The truth was that she had been just as terrified as the rest of them when she had first seen her younger sister lying lifeless in that bed. Yet as she looked over at Ranma she realized that her fear had been nothing in comparison to his. Nabiki's terror had passed as soon as she was told that Akane would be fine, but Ranma's terror was still clearly evident on his face. Nabiki felt her stomach sink. _"He's worried this might happen again. Akane may still be in danger."_

While the rest of the group all gathered around Akane making over her condition, Nabiki casually made her way over to Ranma's side. "We need to talk," she said in a low voice.

He looked up nervously, and then his eyes darted back to Akane. "But what about Akane?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine for a few minutes."

He watched Akane talking to Kasumi for a moment and then nodded hesitantly. "Alright." He and Nabiki quietly made their way out the door.

"Akane's not the real target is she? It's you, isn't it?"

Ranma faltered for just a moment but Nabiki immediately noticed it. "H-How should I know!?"

"Ranma, be straight with me. If anything were ever to happen to her I would make sure you'd live to regret it."

"You wouldn't have to bother, okay! If anything were to happen to her then I... I... just couldn't live with myself."

Nabiki sighed. "So are you going to tell me what's going on here or not?"

Ranma hesitated. "I-I don't know for sure. I knew someone a long time ago that used to know about this herb..."

"Then it must be that person."

"No, it couldn't be."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

He nodded his head, "Yes. I'm sure, there's just no way that person could ever do something like this. No way." Nabiki was less confident. There was something not right about the way Ranma responded so quickly and so certainly. As if he was still trying to convince himself. As if by saying those words it would make them true. "Besides," Ranma continued. "There's this boy. He's been showing up lately. I fought him a few days ago and he... made a move to threaten Akane."

Nabiki raised her eyebrow. "Who is he?"

"I don't know. He said he used to be called Yuri but that now he had no name. Whatever that means. But I'd never seen him before. Although..."

"Although what?"  
"Well, it's strange. I know I've never met him before. I would've remembered this guy for sure. But somehow, it feels like a part of me does know him. As if we had met in another life or something." He shook his head. "I don't know. I've never been one to believe in that kind of stuff. But now..."

"Okay, so what do we know about this guy?" Nabiki said dismissing Ranma's lapse into mysticism.

"Not much. We didn't fight for very long. However, he did seem to recognize the Hiro Shouten Ha. Akane and I were going to go and talk to Cologne after school yesterday, but then..."

Nabiki nodded. "Okay then, let's go see Cologne. Right now she may be our only lead."

"But what about Akane?"

"I'm going too," Akane said from the door, which she was leaning against slightly.

"Akane," Ranma said in concern. "What are you doing!? You need to rest!"

"I'm fine Ranma! Besides, you promised that you weren't going to go without me, remember?"

"Well yeah, but that was then, and now..."

"No buts!" She let go of the door and took a few shaky steps towards them. "I'm coming with you," she said with determination.

Nabiki sighed and looked over at Doctor Tofu, who despite the slightly glazed over glasses from the close proximity to Kasumi seemed confident enough. "Akane," he said. "It would be better for you to stay here and rest, but I know how stubborn you are. As long as you promise to take it easy, you should be okay. It may be a little early for you to be up and about but you would've needed the exercise eventually anyway. Just be careful, alright?"

"Alright, I promise."

"I still don't want you going." Ranma said firmly. "We have no idea what might happen. It could be dangerous."

Akane glared at him. "So what are you going to do then? Leave me here? What if that's exactly what this person wants? The way I see it, we can either go now, or we could waste a lot of time by waiting here until you think I'm well enough to go with you. Who knows what will happen by the time I'm feeling better!" She put her hands on her hips and leveled Ranma with a determined stare. It seemed as if her strength had returned to her along with her sudden outburst.

Ranma paused for only a moment as he tried to think of some kind of good counter. "Agh! You are just so un-cute you know that? Fine! Have it your way then. Let's go." He turned around and grumpily made his way outside of the clinic.

Akane blinked, her enjoyment of winning the argument only slightly hindered by Ranma's reaction.

"Don't let it bother you so much," Doctor Tofu said to her.

"What do you mean?" Akane asked spinning around to face him.

"That's just his way of dealing with things. Deep down, he's terrified. He was very worried about you, Akane."

Akane blushed and looked down. "I-I know."

"So don't let it bother you that much, okay? Just try to understand how you'd feel if you were in his position. If something happened to him and you thought there was nothing you could do to help him..." 

Akane shuddered at the thought and nodded. "Alright, I understand."

Just then Ranma came back in the door. "Come on already! If you don't hurry up I'm leaving without you!"

"I'm coming!" She smiled at the doctor. "Thank you Doctor Tofu. Alright, come on Nabiki, let's go."

"That's okay. I think I'll leave it to you guys. I'm going to run some checks on a few other things. I'll meet up with you two later on."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Oh come on you guys!" Ranma growled. "Look, I'll make it easy. I'm leaving now. If anyone wants to come with me you'd better hurry up and do so." He turned and walked out the door again. 

Akane sighed. "I guess I'd better get going then."

"Hey Sis?" Akane stopped and looked back at Nabiki. "Be careful okay?"

"I will," Akane said as she made her way out the door.

Nabiki sighed as she watched her sister leave the room, hoping that the nagging feeling in her stomach was nothing more than nerves. She quenched the thought and made her way back into the other room where her father was so busy crying that he hadn't even noticed the departure of his daughters. 

Meanwhile, Kasumi, who had been watching the whole exchange from the doorway came into the room and placed a hand on Dr. Tofu's shoulder. "That was a very nice thing for you to do."

Doctor Tofu jumped at the sound of her soft voice, and the touch of her hand. "K-Kasumi! Wh-What..."

"Akane's always respected your opinion a great deal. I'm sure your words were a great encouragement to her. I just wanted to say thank you. For everything you've done for her."

"Oh, really it's no bother... She's a sweet girl, and I uh..." He blushed and continued to stutter, while laughing nervously.

Kasumi squeezed his shoulder slightly, turning to make her way back to the other room. "Oh," she stopped and smiled back at him. "By the way, I had a wonderful time yesterday morning." With that said, she disappeared into the other room, leaving a very red Doctor Tofu standing alone.

* * * * 

_~...Was your love for me just a passing season?_

_You came into my life and left with my heart_

_You were just passing through_

_Leaving me with nothing...~_

* * * *

"I still don't like you coming," Ranma grumbled. "You should be back at Doctor Tofu's resting.

"Honestly Ranma, it's just the Nekohanten. It's not like we're facing some fire breathing dragons or anything. Just an over zealous fiancé, her great grandmother and a half blind, eccentric hidden weapons expert."

Ranma sighed. "Not to mention 2000 years of Amazon tradition," he mumbled after a moment.

Akane smiled as she noticed Ranma slowly returning to his less serious mood. "I thought it was just 1500 years."

"Eh, it skips around a lot."

She laughed. "I wonder how long it's really been."

"Who knows? I doubt the old goat even knows herself."

Their laughter was cut short by the familiar sound of a death proclamation. 

"Ranma Saotome! Prepare to die!" The announcement was actually made by two different people from opposite sides of the alley.

"Wow, surround sound!" Ranma said as he looked to his left to see Kuno charging full speed with his bonken. He then turned to his right to see Mousse charging full speed as well, various weapons and paraphernalia already shooting in his direction. He then turned to Akane who was looking nervous at the way Ranma was simply standing there. "So now, in your opinion, what's my best course of action?" 

Akane looked left then right in a panic as the two boys grew dangerously close. Then she smiled. "Up?"

Ranma grinned. "Very good!" With that said, he scooped Akane up into his arms and jumped straight into the air, landing gracefully on the fence behind them, safely out of range as the two boys met in a head on collision.

Akane tried her best to stifle a laugh as she and Ranma safely landed back on the ground. She was only partially successful until an object caught her eye. Among the debris of weapons and tangled martial artists, a small piece of paper drifted lazily towards the ground. Akane snatched the piece of paper out of the air to examine it.

Meanwhile Ranma interrogated the two fallen martial artists. "Come on you guys, this is ridiculous. What could I have possibly done since yesterday to deserve an early morning ambush?"

"You tried to kill my beloved Shampoo!" Mousse shouted.

"Saotome, you cur. How dare you make an attempt on my sister's life and then feign ignorance!" Kuno chorused at the same time.

Ranma stared at the two. "What in the world are you..." He was cut off by a gasp from Akane's direction.

"Ranma! Look at this," she said as she handed the note to Ranma. "It's almost exactly like the note I received, only it reads..."

He quickly snatched the card from her hands and began to read the card aloud.

"A cruel and simple gift this may be,

For this rose withers in comparison to you

_ For surely_ even the most splendid of roses

To _you cannot_ even begin to compare."

Akane looked over his shoulder. "And the katakana," she squinted making out the words within the text. "For surely you cannot..." she blinked and looked at Ranma, confused. "Cannot what?"

"What difference does it make? The real question is where did it come from?"

"Once more feigning ignorance, I see," Kuno said. He had finally managed to break free from the tangled mess he had been wrapped up in, and was now waving his bonken in Ranma's face. Actually it was a toy rubber sword that he had picked up by mistake from the cluttered pile of weapons, but of course Kuno had still failed to notice this, and for all intensive purposes believed the object he held was his trusted Kendo sword. "Saotome, for the crimes you've committed against my sister, and for your inability to confess to your sins, I shall now punish you."

Ranma began to dodge Kuno's attacks lazily. "Give it a rest Kuno! I don't even know what happened to Kodachi. Besides, I was with Akane all day yesterday."

"That's right Kuno," Akane said.

"Never fear, my dear Akane Tendo. You shan't have to lie for him any longer. Surely I will smite him this time, and then you will be free to..."

Ranma sighed and planted his foot in Kuno's face, causing the boy to fall over, unconscious. "Guess we're not going to get any information out of him." He then turned and faced Mousse. "What about you Mousse? Care to tell me what's going on here?"

Mousse had just regained his composure and was about to resume his attack on Ranma when Cologne popped up out of nowhere and whapped him over the head with her staff. 

"Stupid Mousse! Didn't I tell you to stay and watch after Shampoo while I went to find the future son in law? Honestly Mousse, if you can't even follow some simple instructions..."

"Watch after Shampoo?" Akane asked suddenly, cutting off Cologne's lecture. "Why? Did something happen to her?"

The ancient Amazon looked up at Akane and sighed. For the first time ever, Akane could almost see the woman's age showing in her face. She looked tired, for once, and her worry was evident on her face. "Yes, unfortunately. Someone poisoned her last night with this Chinese drug. She'll be fine, I'm sure. However, she still hasn't regained consciousness yet. But that isn't what worries me. I'm more concerned with who might have poisoned her. After all, few people know of this drug..."

"_Zise de Yigen ci,_" Ranma interrupted.

Cologne looked at him in surprise. "Yes, but how did you..."

"Akane was poisoned with the same drug yesterday afternoon. She received a rose with a note attached to it."

Cologne nodded. "Just as Shampoo did."

"And something tells me the same thing happened to Kodachi as well," Akane added.

"What gives you that idea, Akane?" Ranma asked.

"Well think about it Ranma. Kuno doesn't usually hunt you down in order to ambush you early in the morning for no reason. He usually just waits until you arrive at school. And besides, I think he was carrying this note," she said while waving the small piece of paper around.

"Oh dear," Cologne muttered. "This is proving more serious than I would have originally thought."

"Cologne, by any chance do you have the note Shampoo received with you?" Akane asked.

"Ah come on Akane. Quit wasting your time with those stupid notes. They're just a bunch of nonsense."

"Oh really? Then why'd someone bother to write them in the first place? There must be some kind of clue in them. And if we can just figure out what those clues are then maybe we can get to the bottom of this whole thing."

"I must say that I am inclined to agree with you, Akane Tendo," said Cologne. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a card that was almost identical to the other two cards Akane held in her hand. "Maybe if we can find all of these notes and put them together we can figure something out."

Akane took the card from Cologne and slowly read it over. 

"As I stare into the night I think of you,

For the stars shine like the light in you eyes,

The light which will _save_ me, from the darkness,

For if your love were a star, it would be the brightest of _them all_."

There was complete silence as Akane and Cologne tried to figure out what the words might mean. Therefore, it was rather annoying when Ranma finally broke the silence. "WHO IN THE WORLD WRITES THIS CRAP!?"

"Ranma!"

"But I mean come on? Your eyes are like stars? Bleh. How pathetic can you get? It sounds like something Kuno would write!"

"Be that as it may, it's all we have to go on. So unless you have some better idea I suggest you..."

"Hmmm... Akane, did the other two notes have parts written in katakana?" 

"Yes, actually. I was wondering about that myself."

"How strange. May I see them?"

"Yes, of course. Here you go."

Cologne quickly took the notes and spread them out on the ground. Meanwhile Ranma continued to complain. "We don't have time for this. We should be searching for that Yuri guy or something."

"Yuri..." Cologne growled under her breath.

"You know him?"

"Know him? No, I do not. However, there was once a man named Yuri that caused great turmoil within our clan. Though we have fought many foes over the ages, not one has been as destructive as him, since he destroyed us not from the outside, but from the inside. He created great discord amongst us and now his very name has become a bit of a curse amongst us."

"Well, maybe he's the same guy that's been doing all of this."

Cologne chuckled lightly. "I highly doubt that, son-in-law."

"Why's that?"

"Because, this Yuri died many years ago at the hand of one of our fearless leaders."

"Oh..." Ranma said, dropping his head in disappointment. He had been so hopeful that Cologne would have been able to give him some information to go off of.

Just then Akane gasped. "Ranma, Cologne, look at this!" The two huddled around Akane as she rearranged the letters and put them into a specific order. "Now look, if you read just the katakana in a specific order, starting with the one I received it says 'Protect the one that matters the most, for surely you cannot save them all...' Hmm. But then what does that mean?"

"Oh no..." Ranma stuttered, panic beginning to creep into his voice.

"What? Did you figure out who wrote it?"

"No, but think about it. First you, then Kodachi, and Shampoo... That only leaves one person. Ukyo."

"Oh no!"

"Cologne, you'd better take Mousse and hurry back to watch over Shampoo." Cologne immediately complied as she realized the seriousness of their situation. Ranma had hardly finished his sentence before rushing over to Kuno. Since the boy was still unconscious, Ranma kicked him in the side to wake him up. "Kuno, listen to me for once. If you value the life of your sister I suggest you get home right now and watch out for her."

"Nay, but the threat wouldst be..."

"Kuno it wasn't me!" Ranma shouted, his patience running thin. "So you can fool yourself into blaming me as much as you want, but that doesn't change the fact that I didn't do it, and therefore the person that did is still out there. So if you don't want your sister to get killed I suggest you go home right now." The urgency in Ranma's voice must have broken through Kuno's delusions, because for once, Kuno actually listened to Ranma and made his way to his feet.

"If I find out this was yet another of your tricks, Saotome..."

"Just go!"

Kuno nodded once and then turned to hurry back in the direction he had come.

"Now Akane..."

"Forget it Ranma, I'm coming with you!" Akane shouted before he could finish. 

"You're damn right you're coming with me. How the hell am I supposed to protect you if you're not with me?"

Akane stared at him for a moment, stunned by his reaction. "R-Ranma..."

"Come on Akane, we don't have time for this. Ukyo may be in trouble. Now come on, let's go!"

"Right!" she said, determinedly as they both took off as fast as they could down the street.

* * * * 

_~...Leaving me with nothing,_

_I have nothing_

_But fragments of these hopes and dreams_

_And the wish for something that will never be...~_

_* * * *_

Ryoga was awoken by a slight scuffling noise somewhere nearby. As he groaned and forced his eyelids open slowly, he found them to be unusually heavy, and the very task of opening his eyes was surprisingly difficult. Nonetheless, he forced them open, and carefully looked around the dark room. Not being able to see he strained his ears for the slightest sound of a movement. 

"You're awake," said a sharp voice.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Ryoga made an attempt to move, but quickly found that the same heaviness that had afflicted his eyelids was encompassing his whole body. "Wh-What's going on? Why can't I move?"

"Just a touch of paralysis drug," said the same voice, and now Ryoga could just make out a shadow that gestured towards a small incense burner no more than a few feet away. Ryoga looked from the shadow to the incense burner, and then with as much strength and speed that he could muster, he propped himself up on his elbow and knocked over the burner. 

"Hmm. Quite impressive," said the voice again. "You shouldn't have been able to move at all. I always knew you had great strength and potential. We would have made quite a team if things had gone according to plan. Although it's too late for that now." The owner of that voice stepped forward, stopping directly in a patch of light, filtering in from a nearby window.

"You!" Ryoga said, immediately recognizing the stoic boy with the golden black eyes. He strained once again to move, and this time managed to force himself into a sitting position against the wall.

"Hmm, interesting. I suppose you are not experiencing the full effects of the drug."

Ryoga growled. "You coward! Have you no honor at all? It's one thing to go and fight a person constantly without giving him a reason why, but to go and poison them so that they can't even defend themselves…"

The boy sighed. "Relax. I'm not going to try to kill you or anything."

"Then why did you poison me?"

"Believe me, it wasn't my idea. Poisons and the like aren't really my style. Too messy. I'd much rather just fight the old fashioned way. But at least this way you'll stay out of my way."

"Why? What are you planning to do?" 

"What, you think I'll actually tell you? Don't misunderstand me, Hibiki. I'm not one of those prideful villains that can't restrain from revealing the ingenuity of their plans. I will tell you this though. If for some reason that drug wears off and you attack me, I get to kill you."

"So why not just kill me now if I'm in your way?"

"If you must know I promised a certain person that I wouldn't fight you unless it was to defend myself."

Ryoga scoffed. "Oh? So I'm guessing you're taking orders from some woman then? How pathetic."

"I do hope you are not trying to taunt me. Because I must inform you your attempts will be useless. True, I am following the wishes of a woman, but it is through no will of my own that I do so."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your curse, Ryoga," the boy began in a seemingly unrelated manner. "You turn into a piglet."

"How did you know that?"

The boy dismissed the question with a wave of his hand before continuing. "You are naturally human. You walk on two legs. Yet the minute you first transformed you knew exactly how to walk on your four legs. Do you not find that strange?"

"What are you babbling about?"

"Just as I thought. You've never even thought about it, have you? It figures," he said in a disapproving tone. "Well then, I suppose I must enlighten you. You see," he said in a tone very much like one that a teacher would adopt when talking to six year old. "When something falls into a spring of Jusenkyo, it does not only take on the body of the creature that drowned there, but the mind and spirit as well."

Ryoga for his part did not enjoy being patronized. "Oh come on, you don't honestly expect me to believe that, do you?"

"How else do you explain your ability to move like a pig in that body?"

"Fine, I admit it. I don't know! So maybe you are right. But answer me this. If I've really taken on the mind and soul of some pig that drowned, how come I am still myself when in cursed form?"

The boy sighed. "That's slightly more complicated to explain. But in short your mind is more powerful than that of a pig and your will is stronger. Therefore, that second mind within you can only come through enough to give you an understanding of instinctual memories, which is how you know how to walk and move."

"Well, you see, when in your original body your mindset is stronger, but the second mindset is still present and can still control your body, but only if it is stronger than you. Not a problem for those with an animal's mind and a human's mind, the human mindset will most undoubtedly win out. But for those with two human mindsets the battle for control of the mind is less certain."

"So what about Ranma then? He never has to fight for control of his mind."

A frown darkened Yuri's face and he spoke in a voice that was so cold it sent chills down Ryoga's back. "Because Rayne refuses to fight for control."

"Huh? What does that mean? And what does rain have to do with anything?"

"Not rain, you fool, Rayne!"

"What's the difference?"

"Oh never mind. I've wasted too much time trying to explain this to you in the first place. Just know this. Ranma's situation is unique, and the spirit he shares is of a kinder, more resigning nature. His other half has no wish for control. However, for others it is not so easy. For some... for some like me the battle for control is ongoing. Ever lasting."

"Y-You mean you have a curse as well?"

Yuri chuckled. "Don't be silly." His eyes flashed suddenly. "I am the curse." A dark smile crossed his face. "Sachiko's the cursed."

"S-Sachiko? You're Sachiko?"

"Yes and no. Like I said before, whoever has the strongest will gains control. So in truth, I am myself, Yuri. Yet it's strange really. How I can have all my memories from my past life. But yet all of hers are there as well."

"No, I don't believe you. Sachiko's strong. There's no way she would ever give up control of her mind and let you go around killing her friends."

"You really are dense aren't you? And so trusting. What do you really know about her anyway? All you know is what she's told you. And unfortunately she's been lying to you since day one. However, you should be comforted. She really did consider you a friend. That's why I'm unable to harm you. Although I wish nothing more than to punish you for the havoc you've caused in our lives. I really don't understand her sudden compassion for you. She used to blame you for this whole predicament."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Think back Ryoga. When you and Sachiko traveled together for the first time, when exactly did you split up?"

"I don't know. Somewhere in China. We just kind of got separated. I think it was right around…"

"Don't you remember, Ryoga? The day you arrived at Jusenkyo? I remember it well. I was waiting at a place between this world and the next. I was waiting for the one that was to fall into my spring and give me another chance to live out my revenge. That one was supposed to be you Ryoga. But unfortunately you are so directionally challenged that your movements are near impossible to predict. Fate had foreordained a 95% chance of you falling into my spring. But of course you had to go the less likely route and fall a few feet to the right, into the spring of drowned pig."

Yuri sighed before continuing his story. "For a moment there I thought that my chance was lost, and I was greatly angered, but then another came along. You still don't remember, do you Ryoga? How that morning you had awoken and found Sachiko gone. How you had looked for her for quite some time. And then you reached the place where you overlooked the springs… She was looking for you as well. Originally her plan had been to leave without saying goodbye. You had served your purpose, and it was time for her to move on. Yet she felt guilty for leaving without so much as an explanation. So she went back, and found you in just enough time to watch you fall to the springs below. She immediately rushed down the side of the cliff to find you, and make sure you were okay. But by the time she got there you had already disappeared. As she ventured dangerously close to the springs I saw my chance and seized it. Through my powers I managed to raise a mist around her, obscuring her vision, yet her footing was careful, and she never faltered as she continued to call out your name. But then she heard your scream, coming from the guide's cottage, and as she spun around in shock she slipped and fell into the cold embrace of my spring. Fortunately she wasn't prone to resist my influence, or else she would have been difficult to control."

"You're sick, you know that? What gives you the right to take control of another human being? Especially someone as caring and kind as Sachiko. How dare you use her to carry out your own twisted revenge!"

"My revenge?" He chuckled. "Boy, you misunderstand. My revenge comes later. This isn't my revenge that I'm carrying out right now. It's Sachiko's. I'm doing all of this… For her."

"I don't believe you. There's no way that Sachiko would want to hurt someone."

Yuri smirked. "Remember that quest of hers she was always referring to? The one she would never explain to you in detail? Well, that quest of hers was a quest of revenge. You know, revenge, it's such a beautiful thing. It can make even the purest heart turn cold and malicious. It is not her purity that made her easy to control, it was her heart that was already shrouded in darkness, and that drive of hers to make the one that caused her so much pain suffer as she had." He grinned down at the horrified look on Ryoga's face. "Shall I tell you then? About Sachiko and her beloved fiancé… Ranma Saotome?"

* * * * 

End of Chapter 4

IF YOU WANT MORE YOU MUST REVIEW!!!! 

I plan on finishing this story of course, but I'm working on this and Eighteen Years at the same time. However, I've been considering putting off EY so I can just finish up this story. Let me know what you want me to do by REVIEWING! Oh, and you might want to check out my webpage as well (see my profile). After all, this was posted there for several days before I got around to putting it up here. I post there a lot quicker since it is my webpage...

A/N: Okay, so yeah, it was an obvious plot all along: Some girl that knows Ranma ends up falling into the spring of drowned man... However, my whole intention was to throw in a bunch of twists in order to throw you off track. But now all is revealed, and I'm very relieved to have the main plot out in the open. But don't think just because the main twist has been uncovered that this story will be boring from here on out. No way, this is just the beginning. 

The next chapter is going to be a flashback. Yes I know, flashbacks are annoying. I'm not too thrilled about this either, but it has to be done. It's basically Ranma and Sachiko's story. Oh, and if you're a Ranma and Akane fan, please don't stop reading my story because of this development. After all, I am a Ranma and Akane fan as well, but I don't necessarily subscribe to the belief that prior to meeting each other, Ranma and Akane never had any relationships with other people. Just forgive me for this please and continue to read my story.

My original intention was to end this chapter quite differently. Unfortunately some stuff that was supposed to occur in this chapter will now be bumped to chapter six. This is partially due to my frustration with this chapter and how much time it was taking. It would probably take me an extra month if I had to finish it the way I had in mind. Plus, the plotline I had before had some holes. It really works a lot better this way I think. The only real problem is that this conclusion isn't quite as dramatic as the original conclusion would have been. I've rewritten the final dialogue between Yuri and Ryoga more times than I care to count. In truth that last section is all I've been working on for the past three months. It was so tricky. After all, it is the point where three chapters worth of development fall into place. I had to get the characters to explain things without having them break character. This is not a simple task. Anyway, please let me know about any comments you have. Considering all the work I've put into this chapter I'd really hate for it to go unacknowledged. And I'll try to get chapter 5 out as fast as possible. It shouldn't be AS hard to write. At least I hope not...

Coming Soon: Chapter 5: Whispers of a Memory


End file.
